Flying High
by llamasandsnickuhsbahrs
Summary: So you all know the story of Maximum Ride, yes? Well, this is the story of Maximum Ride the Angel Experiment how it was supposed to be told. Our part was left out because it was felt we weren't needed. So enjoy the story of what really happened during the Angel experiment. Alex and Emma were taken to the School, so a rescue mission at camp is issued. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, or anything else owned by other people mentioned in passing, like Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Alex

"Al!" a voice shouted from the archery range. I was walking back to my cabin when I heard Emma calling my name. I turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She came sprinting up, her brunette hair streaming behind her. When she reached me she bent over, panting and said, "Happy...Birthday!"

I smirked and said, "Thanks, where's my present?"

"If you keep that up, you won't be getting any presents!" Em retorted, rolling her brown eyes full of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry!" I replied quickly putting my hands up in the universal 'I surrender' sign. Emma laughed and handed over a present wrapped in dark blue paper. I ripped it open eagerly and found... a gift card to EastHills Mall. "Emma! Really? You know I _hate_ shopping!"

Emma had an evil glint in her eye and answered, "I know, but that's your present! I'm going to help you with your fashion problem!"

I groaned and started walking away when Emma shouted, "Meet me at Thalia's Pine at noon!" I ignored her and finished the walk to my cabin, getting changed into a blue t-shirt, jean-shorts, and sandals. I made my way to Thalia's Pine where Em was already waiting with Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin.

As if reading my mind, Emma said, "Lacy is here to give more fashion advice!" I groaned in my mind and permitted them to drag me into the Gray Taxi. One wild ride later, we arrived at the mall. _Suck it up Alex, it's just one day_. I sighed and allowed Emma and Lacy to drag me into the mall.

* * *

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Thank you people for reading! I would like to mention that this story is co-authored by Infamoushogwartsjaguar394! **

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Thank you for giving me credit for this wonderful story! I would like to say that we had lots of fun writing it (though we're still not fun) and hope you enjoy the randomness that ensues! **

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: I am now apologizing in advanced for the shortness in the chapters from Alex and Emma's pov.**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: That's all for now, so thank you and goodnight/morning (whatever time of day you read this)!**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Ryan

"This is the best burger I have ever eaten!" I declared. "But it needs something..."

"Ketchup?" Liam suggested.

"Yes! Ketchup, the most amazing condiment! Jack, pass the ketchup!"

"You guys are so dumb, here you go," Jack replied.

"Jack, how dare you call us dumb, we are the-" Liam began.

"JACK!" a girl with blonde hair called from across the food court.

"Hey, Al," Jack replied. "Over here!"

Al and two other girls came over to our table, with a tray full of food. "Hi Jack," the girl with dark brown hair said.

"Who are you?" I asked wisely.

"I'm Emma, and these are my friends, Alex and Lacy. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryan, this is Liam, the one with the red hair, and you obviously know Jack. Is he your boyfriend?" I asked Alex teasingly.

"Uh, no, I know him from camp." she replied. Ignoring Liam and I (Why on earth would she do that?!), she turned to Jack and asked, "Are these new campers?"

"Camp, what camp? I don't go to camp, it's lame." Liam said.

"Camp is not lame, at least not this one." Lacy retorted.

"So, are they?" Emma asked, turning back to Jack.

"Yeah, but I haven't really explained it to them..." He trailed off.

"I still don't understand. I'm not signed up for any camp." I said.

"Can we help? Please?" pleaded Emma. "I never have before."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." Alex said.

"I have to too, don't tell them anything until we get back." Emma said.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"Girls take so long, they're probably fixing their hair." Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"Offensive! Emma and I may take forever fixing our hair, but Alex doesn't, and would not let Emma take so much time. She has no patience." Lacy retorted defensively.

"Well, we can't wait here forever, go look for them." I commanded, feeling like proud of myself for thinking that.

"Fine, fine," Lacy replied, and went to find them.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Lacy ran back with a terrified look on her face. "They're not there! I looked under all the stall doors, and they're nowhere to be found! Some of the mirrors were cracked and two stall doors were off their hinges! What should we do?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Chiron," Jack said sensibly. "He'll know what to do."

"Right," Lacy replied. "I'll call the taxi, you explain about camp."

"Ok, so, Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods, people who are half god, half human. One of your parents is a Greek god and one is a mortal. You have to go to camp because of monsters. There are ancient Greek monsters who go after demigods. They follow your scent."

"My scent? I don't smell!" I said indignantly.

"All demigods smell differently than other mortals. Your scent gets more distinct when you get older. Camp is safe from monsters, you learn how to fight them, and your godly parent may claim you. For example, Alex's godly parent is Apollo and Emma's is Athena."

"And mine is Aphrodite," Lacy added, walking back to them.

"Ok, so my dad is a god?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, Chiron will explain more, now let's go! The Gray Sisters are waiting!" Lacy said impatiently.

"Yay, off to camp," Liam muttered.

* * *

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Hi again!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Hello! We will try to update every day, but we have a busy schedule and if we can't we apologize, the next day we'll post 2 chapters! So you're not missing much anyways...**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: So that concludes our story for today...**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar: Thank's for reading and come again! Until next time!**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Sayanora! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Emma

As I followed Alex to the bathroom, I looked around the store, trying to decide what store to drag Alex and Lacy to next before we had to get back to camp. _Ooh, Forever 21! We'll go there! _I thought to myself. When we reached the bathroom, Alex leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"Aren't you gonna go to the bathroom?" I asked.

She shook her head and replied, "No, I just wanted to get out of explaining camp. No luck."

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the stall door.

Two minutes later I was washing my hands with Alex groaning about how long I take when the door to the bathroom opened. In walked what looked like 10 male models. I looked at Alex, who looked tense, and she nodded at me. I turned off the sink and spun around. Alex nodded again and we both drew our weapons. Hers is a bow and arrow and mine is a 2 foot long sword.

"You're in the wrong bathroom gentleman," Alex snarled. "This is the ladies room." Taking that as my cue to attack. I lunged at the nearest monster as it morphed into a big hairy wolf. Alex started shooting arrows, rapid fire. As I swung my sword, Alex's arrows passed through the monsters and when my sword made contact with the beast, it didn't do a thing and passed through.

"It's not working!" I shouted to Alex, who's next arrow hit the mirror shattering it.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" She shouted back as yet another arrow shattered another mirror.

"We'll have to use hand on hand combat!" I replied ignoring her comment, which I normally would retort to. Alex immediately responded by dropping her bow and running toward the monsters. I did the same, dropping my sword and throwing a punch at the wolf-man who was attempting to punch me.

I had only survived this long because of my reflexes, which I had been training by having Alex shoot arrows at me quickly, and me dodging. I punched the wolf-man in the face, and he grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me. "Help!" I yelled to Alex, but she was fighting three wolf-men at once. My leg hurt like crazy and it was bent at an odd angle.

"Styx!" I breathed, it looked like it was broken. I used a handle on a stall door to get up, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "Alex!" I called, "It's no use, stop fighting!"

"Never!" she replied, now fighting five of the monsters, arms and legs flying. "We have to beat them."

"It's impossible, this isn't camp Alex! I'm pretty sure my leg is broken, and you can't kill them by kicking and punching them."

She looked at me, and her face fell. She stopped fighting and said, "Alright." Then she punched one more wolf-man in the face, and gave up.

She turned and came by me, crouched down and set her hand softly on my leg. I winced. "Yup, definitely broken," I heard her mutter. Alex straightened up and turned to face the weird monsters who didn't seem like they were from Greek mythology. "What do you want with us?" Alex demanded, her bright blue eyes that were normally sparkling with laughter and mirth, flashed dangerously.

"You will come with us quietly and without a fight," the one in front said.

Alex turned to look at me, I bowed my head, looking hopeless, slumped against the wall and my leg sticking out at an odd angle. "Fine," Alex spit out, obviously not liking the situation one bit.

That was as much acceptance as the wolf-person needed. He immediately scooped Alex up. Alex let out a small squeak of surprise, not expecting the wolf to grab her. Another one picked me up. I winced in discomfort, my leg throbbing in pain. And with that the monsters exited the bathroom, one knocking a couple stall doors off their hinges. They took us to a truck that was waiting behind the mall, putting bags over our heads. The last thing I remember is smelling something sickly sweet and then darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! Here's the latest chapter on Flying High! Thank you very much for reading this, I appreaciate it. Reviews are welcome! So tomorrow we'll post again! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Liam

We walked out of the mall and into an alley. "Why are we in an alley?" I asked.

"Because this is where I summoned the Gray Sisters Taxi," Lacy replied. "Keep it moving."

We walked further down the alley and came upon what looked to be a smoky gray taxi. It didn't look safe. "This is our ride to camp?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lacy said. "It's the fastest way back to camp." Lacy opened the door to the taxi and crawled in. Followed by Jack and Ryan. Shaking my head, I got into the car.

Three old ladies sat in the front of the car. As soon as I shut the door. We sped off.

We arrived at camp ten crazy minutes later. "That's camp? But it's just a field." Ryan said

"You can't see it yet, that's the point." Lacy explained, "It's not supposed to be seen by mortals."

"But I thought we were demigods." I said, "Shouldn't we be able to see it?"

Before Lacy could retort, Jack said, "Just follow me, you'll understand in a minute."

We walked past a big pine tree, which was being guarded by a dragon. "Why-?"

"Just keep walking," Lacy cut me off. We walked down to a large farmhouse, where a man in a wheelchair was sitting playing cards with a small, large man with curly hair. "Chiron," Lacy called, "We need you!" The man in the wheelchair turned to look at her, and raised his eyebrows. "Jack!" he called, "are these the new campers?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "but there's a problem. Alex and Emma were with us, they went to the bathroom but never came back. Lacy went to look for them, but couldn't find them. I think they've been kidnapped."

"Oh dear," Chiron said worriedly. "Did you explain how things work?"

"Yes, but briefly, we needed to get here quickly." Jack replied.

"Yes, yes, let's take them to see the oriemtatiom film. Lacy, would you go and get Rachel please?" Chiron asked.

Lacy looked close to tears again, "Y-yes, of course." She said shakily and ran off to what looked like a small mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I know this chapter is kind of boring and short, so bear with me. The story line is kind of slow right now, it picks up in a few chapters. If you have any suggestions for us, let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Alex

I opened my eyes, taking in the smell of antiseptics. I looked around. I was in a dog crate and Emma was nowhere to be found. I took in the room I was in. Perfectly clean, white walls, a tile floor. It was cold, like at the grocery store. Two crates were next to mine, empty. I heard a door opening. Oh no, it better not be those wolf-people things, because there is no way I would be able to keep them from hurting me in this cage. A person came around the corner carrying a small girl with curly blonde hair. She looked... worn out? tired? completely maxed out? Any of those would be able to describe the state she was in.

The person carrying her placed her in the cage next to mine. He was wearing a white coat, looking like a doctor. His expression though, told me otherwise, he looked like he wanted to find out everything to do with the girl in the cage next to me. He placed a bottle of water in the young girl's cage and locked her in. He noticed me watching him and snarled at me as he walked out.

When the door snapped shut, the blonde haired girl's eyes fluttered open, as though the door shutting woke her up. Her startling blue eyes met mine as she sat up as much as she could in the cramped space. She took a sip of the water and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Levington. Who are you?" I told the girl.

"Angel," came her quiet reply.

"Nice to meet you," I said, still looking around the room that was practically empty. "Where are we?"

"The School," Angel said, taking another sip of her water. I looked at her in confusion. "It's a science facility where the whitecoats experiment with human genetics and what not."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was picking strawberries with my family when the Erasers showed up," Angel began. "The Erasers are men that can morph into big, vicious wolves. They came and started fighting me and my family, we were outnumbered badly and one grabbed me from behind and shoved me into a bag. I screamed and kicked and struggled as much as I could. I didn't want to ever come back here."

"You've been here before?" I asked, interrupting her tale.

Angel nodded and said, "I spent the first 2 years of my life here." I just looked at her and Angel continued with her story, "They threw me into a car and began driving away. I kept trying to get out of the bag. They grabbed me again and this time took me to a helicopter. I managed to shake my head out of the bag. I was able to glimpse Max as she was trying to get to me, but the the door closed. Then, I came here and they've been experimenting on me ever since." Angel looked so sad and small, I just wanted to hug her, comfort her, and tell her everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry," I told Angel.

"It's ok," Angel said with a small, sad smile. "How did you get here?"

"I went to the bathroom at the mall with my best friend Emma Thompson, it was my birthday, and we were ambushed. The Erasers, as you called them, came in and fought us. Eventually, Emma broke her leg and we gave up. They took us to a truck behind the mall, and the last thing I remember is them putting a bag over my head and smelling something sweet. Then I woke up here without Emma."

Angel nodded as if understanding what I was saying and asked, "So what is your genetic difference?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Like what is different from you to a normal human," Angel clarified. "Like my wings." She unfolded her limp white wings, just enough that I could see them.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath. Angel smiled.

"So..." Angel prompted.

"Umm, well, I don't have one," I told Angel.

"Oh, that's not good," Angel told me seriously.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because that means they are probably planning on giving you one." Angel said.

* * *

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: And that's chapter 5!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: We hoped you liked it.**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed! Feel free to comment or give us suggestions.**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Well that's about it for today! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Ryan

"Here they come," Chiron said, looking relieved. I looked up and saw Lacy running towards us with a redheaded girl.

"What's going on, Chiron? Lacy just said that there's an emergency and that I had to come quickly." the girl said breathlessly.

"Yes," Chiron replied, "there is an emergency Rachel. We believe that Alex and Emma have been kidnapped, we need a quest."

The girl looked stunned. "B-but, how where they kidnapped, camp's protected-"

"It wasn't here," Liam said, "they were at the mall."

"Ok, start at the beginning," she said.

Lacy told her everything, how they were at the mall, they met Jack, Liam and I, how Alex and Emma went to the bathroom, blah, blah, blah. You all know what happened.

"I still don't understand," Rachel said. "Alex and Emma are good fighters. Together, they could destroy 20 monsters easily."

"We don't know," Lacy said. "From what it looked like, they were taken."

"What could it have been?" Jack asked, "It must have been something their weapons couldn't harm."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, shouldn't swords and stuff hurt anything?

"Demigods use weapons made out of celestial bronze, the only thing that can destroy monsters, but it doesn't hurt mortals, it just passes through them." Chiron explained.

"But humans couldn't have taken them! They could worm their way out of a situation like that. They're strong enough," Lacy exclaimed.

"Maybe it was something too strong for them," I suggested. "Or there were too many of them, or it was a different kind of monster, not Greek."

"But if it wasn't Greek, why would it go after them?" Rachel asked, "It wouldn't be able to track them."

"No idea, maybe they looked tasty." Liam said jokingly, but Chiron, Lacy, and Rachel glared at him. "Kidding, kidding." He held his hands up in surrender.

"This is no joking matter-" Chiron began, but Rachel cut him off in a strange voice.

_You'll need a sharp eye to find, A flock of five that will be your guide._

_West you shall go, To reach your goal._

_Trust must be gained, But with the cost of pain._

_Back home you shall come, With more than one._

_To succeed you will need a way to travel with speed._

_****_Wow, what have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Hi again! Chapter 6!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar394: Sorry that this chapter is kinda boring, but it's needed for the plot and what not.**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: I'm going to do some advertising and tell you all that Infamoushogwartsjaguar394 is writing a Maximum Ride fanfic called 'Don't Go!' It's really good so go read it!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar: Thank you for those who reviewed and thanks for reading!**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Emma

_Ouch! What on earth am I sleeping on?_ I slowly opened my eyes to find bright lights on the ceiling. I snapped my eyes shut again. _Where am I?_ I tried to roll onto my stomach, but found my arms and ankles to be strapped down. _Ok, this is getting ridiculous._ I opened my eyes a bit and squinted, still only seeing lights.

I heard voices muttering. "She shows signs of consciousness," one said. _No, duh. I'm a living, breathing person._ I forced my eyes open, ignoring the lights above me. I fought against the bonds that held me to whatever I was laying on. I lifted my head up as high as I could and took in the fact that I was laying on a metal table and that I was surrounded by people in white lab coats

"She's conscious!" one of the men said. I laid my head back on the table, giving up my attempts to free myself from my bonds. Just go with the flow. I took a deep breath. Relax. While I may be good at fighting and fairly determined, I give up quickly. If Alex were in this situation, however, she would struggle until she wasted all of her energy. We are like, almost complete opposites. How we are best friends? I will never know for sure. _Opposites attract, I guess that's the reason._

"Bring her to the examination room," a whitecoat commanded. I felt my bonds loosen. _Thank goodness._ A second later I felt myself being picked up. _Ouch!_ I winced visibly. I forgot about my broken leg. _What are they going to do to me?_

I was carried down several halls and into another room. It was small and bright, and had another metal table like the last one. _Great, I'm going to be really stiff after this._ They laid me down on the and strapped my arms and leg that wasn't broken down. _Huh, maybe they'll fix it. They should, it's their fault it's broken._ One of the whitecoats touched it and a soft moan of pain escaped me. _Styx, that hurts!_ They must have heard me, because one of them gave me a shot that made me instantly drowsy, and I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for today. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Liam

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Hey! So this chapter is proabably the longest one yet!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaquar394: Yep! And the story gets a little more interesting ;)**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Well, sort of... **

**Infamoushogwartsjaquar394: What do you mean 'sort of?' Of course it's interesting!**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Anyway, ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER! **

**Infamoushogwartsjaquar394: Yes! Hope you enjoy it as much as I love bacon, in other words, a lot!**

Ok. I have to say I did not expect that, I mean spooky. She would be an awesome fortune teller. I looked at everyone else. Ryan, Jack, and Lacy seems as confused as me, but Chiron looked fine, and Rachel looked like nothing had happened.

"Ok, what was that?" I asked

"Rachel just gave us a prophecy, it means we have a quest," Lacy explained

"Quest?" Ryan asked, "like a knight going to kill a dragon?"

"Sort of," Chiron answered. "In times of great need, or to test a demigod's powers, we send campers on quests. Rachel is our Oracle, she gives prophecies."

Ryan still looked confused. "Do you need a prophecy?"

" For the most part there is a prophecy, it's sort of a prediction for what will happen on the quest."

"So..." I said, "what you're saying is, what Rachel just said will come true?"

"Yes, but prophecies are tricky, they don't always mean what you think they do, they often have double meanings. You shouldn't stick to them too much, but they are always fulfilled, one way or another." Chiron explained.

"So, does that mean that we," He pointed at himself, Lacy, and me, "are supposed to go on a quest to save Alex and Emma?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we can only assume, that because she gave the prophecy to you, you are meant to go on this quest, however," he looked at Ryan and me, "you two have not yet been claimed."

"Maybe at the bonfire tonight, they will." Lacy said, "They have to be, if they're meant to go on the quest! I can give them a tour of the camp, and by the time we're done, it should be dinner time."

"Ok, off you trot," Chiron said. "See you at dinner."

"This camp is super cool! There's an archery range, a sword fighting arena, and a rock climbing wall that spits fire and rocks-" Ryan rambled as we walked back to dinner. All of a sudden, Lacy stopped walking abruptly, causing Ryan to run into her. "What the-" Ryan said, startled by Lacy's sudden stop. Lacy was staring at a place above my head. Ryan followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. "What's that?" he asked.

"That," Lacy said, "is claiming." I looked above my head to where they were staring.

"Ahh!" I said, startled by the fading holographic wand that was floating above my head. "I- I-"

Lacy smiled and said, "Welcome, Liam Avery, son of Hecate, goddess of magic."

"So, can I do magic?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Lacy laughed and said, "You're claimed and the first thing you say is 'can I do magic'?"

"Umm, yeah. Magic is awesome! Haven't you read Harry Potter?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't," Lacy replied. We continued walking towards the dining pavilion. When we reached it, Lacy told Ryan to go to the table that was almost completely full and had a lot of kids with mischievous looks. "The Hermes table," she said.

"So my dad is Hermes?" Ryan asked, confused.

"No," Lacy said, "Hermes cabin takes all the unclaimed campers."

"Oh," came Ryans reply.

"Liam, your table is the one over there towards the back. Lou Ellen is your head counselor," Lacy said, pointing to a table that had about 10 kids at it.

"Ok," I replied but Lacy was already gone. She seemed to be talking to a bunch of kids with blonde hair, some with blue eyes, others with stormy gray.

I walked over to the table that Lacy had pointed out. I walked right up to the table and cleared my throat. Conversation ceased and ten pairs of bright green eyes turned towards me. In fact, their eyes were exactly like mine.

"Er- Hi!" I said into the awkward silence that seemed to fill the table. "I'm Liam Avery and I'm new here..." I trailed off, seeing their faces that said 'we already know that you're new.' Who knew that green eyes could be so intimidating.

"If you're new, why are you over here? The new people go to the Hermes table," a girl with brown, pixie-like hair said.

"Well, I was told to come here," I replied, not understanding, because Lacy seemed to know how things worked and she did send Ryan to the Hermes table.

"By whom?" another asked.

"Lacy," I replied, indicating the girl who was walking to a pink table.

"Oh, well, were you claimed? Maybe she meant one of the other tables," the first girl said again.

I nodded in answer to her question.

"Well," she prompted, "who is your godly parent?"

"Hecate," I replied.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh my gods, sorry, sorry, sit down, sit down." She scooted down the bench a bit to make room.

Gods, tell me your name already, I can't keep calling you she and her!

"My name's Lou Ellen," she said. Yes! Thank you! A name! "and this is Mike, Lily, James, John, Sarah, Matt, Rose, Will, Sami, Brad (Bradley), and Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you," I said. Their hostility gone, they began to talk amongst themselves as they piled their plates with food. I was about to take a bite, when everyone got up and brought their plates over to a big bronze brazier. Everyone seemed to be dumping the best part of their meal into the flames.

"Offerings, for the gods," Lizzie muttered as she dumped a piece of steak into the fire.

Okay then. I dumped a very buttery roll into the flames and wished for a successful quest.

I went back to my seat and sat down. "Sorry about being so mean to you before," Lou Ellen said. "Its just- we don't get very many new campers, and I guess you could say we're a suspicious lot."

I nodded in understanding. "The other campers ignore us sometimes. I think it's because they're jealous that we can do magic and they can't," little Lily added. She only looked to be 8 or 9 years old.

I nodded again and ate the rest of my dinner, chatting contentedly with my half siblings.

I took my seat in front of the big campfire, not quite sure what to expect. I glanced over at Ryan and caught his eye. He smiled and I smiled back. He then turned back to a conversation with two of the Hermes campers. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I looked around the big amphitheater and was inspecting the fire when Lizzie elbowed me in the side and pointed to Ryan who had a burning hammer floating above his head.

So that's claiming. Interesting.

The hammer disappeared and Ryan moved towards a group of tanned and muscled campers. Those must be his siblings.

"Campers!" Chiron stated. "Today we have two new campers, Ryan Wolfe, son of Hephaestus, and Liam Avery, son of Hecate. Now, I don't know if you've heard, but Alex and Emma were kidnapped earlier today. A quest will be made and those on it shall be leaving tomorrow after a counselors meeting. Now on with the campfire!" This announcement was greeted with murmurs from the whole camp.

The campfire was awesome, it changed colors and height with our energy. S'mores are good too. Did I mention I love s'mores? Anyways back at my cabin I was given a bed and told, "we won't prank you on your first night here, but you better watch out." What is that supposed to mean?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Alex

Angel had fallen asleep a half hour ago, leaving me to ponder. Will they really give me more powers? I mean, I think Em and I have enough already. I mulled over these thoughts for a while, not really sure what to make of them.

The door opened and a man walked in wearing a white lab coat. As the door clicked shut, Angel woke, and as if on automatic and protested, "But you just had me not even a half hour ago." I nodded in agreement, these people were crazy!

"I'm not here for you," the whitecoat said with a smile. "I'm here for the other one."

I glanced at Angel, fear clearly evident in my face. Angel looked hopeless, there was nothing either of us could do about the situation. Without my partner in crime, escape was not an option because there was no way I am leaving this place without my best friend. I sighed and obediently got out of the cage and followed the man out of the room. I glanced back at Angel who had sympathy in her eyes. I followed the man out of the room, down a few halls, and entered a room to the right.

In it was a table. It had two chairs on the side closest to me. They were wooden chairs, not very comfortable looking. On the other side of the table was a very comfortable looking office swivel chair._ Hmm, I wonder which chair is for me? I think it's the nice looking comfortable one. Not!_ I am led to one of the wooden chairs and seated. My "escort" leaves me alone in the almost empty room. I hear the audible click of the lock turning. I examine the room no cameras, no people, no windows on the door, or in the room for that matter. Looks like a prison cell. I glance back at the door. No one coming. I hop over the desk and settle myself down in the nicer chair. _Comfy!_ Just as i was getting bored out of my mind, the lock clicks open and the door opens and a person is shoved in. The person falls to the ground, seemingly knocked out. The girl has brown hair and is wearing casual, yet torn clothes. Emma! I rush to her side and examine her. No injuries, broken leg fixed, and unconscious. Well that's not too bad. I summon my backpack. (It was charmed to come to me when I want it, like the Hunters of Artemis' bags.) I dig around and find my canteen of nectar. I pour some into Emma's mouth. She sits up coughing.

"Alex! Where are we the last thing I remember is-" Emma started.

****I silenced her by raising my hand. "We are at The School," I answered her, digging around in my bag for a scrap piece of paper and pen.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked curiously.

I looked around nervously and answered her question in Greek, "I'm looking for pen and paper to send a note to Will so they can get us out of here."

"Ohhh..." She muttered in understanding. "Well hurry up! Those people could be back any second!" Emma said in a louder tone.

"Ok, Ok," I said. "Sheesh, calm down." I pulled out my notebook and ripped out a spare page. With a bit more rummaging I found my pen. I quickly scribbled a note to Will, my half brother.

_Will, it's Alex. Emma and I have been taken by these eraser people and we are at this place called 'The School' where scientists do experiments. You need to help us, our weapons don't affect them. Not sure exactly where we are in relation to camp. Help please!_

_Ali_

_****_I pinned the paper to my backpack and sent it back to my bunk at camp and looked up at Emma. _Well that's that!_

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. And kinda boring too... Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the story. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Ryan

The Hephaestus cabin is way cool! There is a lot of mechanical stuff and whatnot. Amazing! Anyways, this really hyper kid called Leo showed me a bed and introduced my bunk mates. "This is Nyssa, Jake, Michael, Bree, Russell, Hanna, Gabe, John, and Paige.

"Nice to meet you!" I said. "I'm Ryan, but I think you all know that."

Jake chuckled and said, "Yeah, Night everyone."

Replies of 'goodnights' came from my half-siblings. "Dude! I finally know someone with a similar sense of humor to mine!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. "g'night," I said to everyone. I climbed into bed, completely exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as my head fell onto the pillow. I had the strangest dream I've ever had.

_A sign popped up in front of me. It read 'Welcome to California.' My vision was a blur of colors, it then focused onto a building that looked similar to a hospital but gave the aura of a prison. It was surrounded by a wire fence and big hairy wolves patrolled the place. It seemed to have a very high-tech security system. I then seemed to float down to one of the windows, peering inside I saw Emma strapped to a metal table. She was surrounded by a bunch of people who seemed to be attacking her leg. I then zoomed through the windows and exited the door, floating down a few halls. I entered another room. This one had a few dog crates. Two of them were occupied. Both containing blonde-headed girls. One about six and one fifteen. I recognized Alex. She seemed to be scared by what the little girl was saying. Words floated to me. "I'm Angel," the little girl said. "You're at The School. A science facility where the whitecoats mess with genetics and what not," Angel informed Alex. My dream shifted once more. It showed five kids huddled in a messy kitchen. A small kid with spiky blonde hair, looking a lot like Angel spoke up, "They took Angel back to the School?" They continued talking, but I couldn't hear. My dream changed again. Back to Alex and Angel. I had time to glance at a pair of pure white wings on Angel's back. _

My eyes snapped open, staring at the roof of my cabin. I glanced at the clock across the room. It read 5:30 AM. Nobody would be getting up soon, and I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleepafter that dream. So what better way to spend my time then thinking about what that dream meant, because there is no way my subconsciousness would be able to come up with that. Let's see. Would it help if I made a list? Maybe. I could write it down and bring it to the meeting tomorrow. Yes, that will work. I scanned the cabin for a pen and paper. I found one across the room. I slowly and quietly crept out of my bed and over to the desk across the room. I grabbed the notebook and pen, then scrambled back into bed. I flipped to a clean page and began to write my thoughts onto the page.

1. California

2. Alex and Emma at School

3. School is science experimentation facility

4. 5 kids looking for Angel

5. Angel is at School too.

6. Angel has wings.

Ok, that's everything from the dream. Now what does that have to do with everything else? Could it have something to do with the prophecy? Maybe. Right now, I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired.

I woke up again at 8:00 to the sound of my half-siblings moving around the cabin. I descended my bunk and looked around. Everyone seemed to be dressed and ready to go to breakfast. Leo came up to me and gave me a pair of jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt saying, "Here ya go dude, figured you'd need some other clothes."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Leo."

"No prob," he replied. I got dressed and lined up to go to breakfast. When we got to the pavilion we sat down at the Hephaestus table and filled our plates with food. After sacrificing some to the gods we ate. I had pancakes. Did I mention I love pancakes? No? Well I love them. They are amazing! When I finished and got up to leave the pavilion with the rest of my cabin, Lacy came running over to me.

"Ryan, we need to go to the counselors meeting because we were there when the prophecy was given. Chiron told me to get you and Liam," Lacy said quickly. "Meet me outside the Big House in 5 minutes." She then ran off to find Liam, because he left before Lacy could grab him. I ran back to my cabin and grab the notebook off my bed, hoping that someone at the meeting would know what it meant. I ran back to the Big House and found Lacy and Liam standing outside it.

"There you are!" Lacy exclaimed. "Come on, we're going to be late." Lacy led us inside the blue building and into the rec room where the counselors were gathered around the ping-pong table. We stood in the corner, only receiving a few odd looks for being there. We didn't have to wait long because a minute later Chiron came in with his wheel chair. Once he got himself situated he began to explain why we were all here.

"Now, we are here because Alex and Emma have gone missing. Rachel gave a prophecy about it yesterday. A quest has been issued and we are here to discuss the details. Our prophecy is:

_You'll need a sharp eye to find, A flock of five that will be your guide._

_West you shall go, To reach your goal._

_Trust must be gained, But with the cost of pain._

_Back home you shall come, With more than one._

_To succeed you will need a way to travel with speed._

_****_

_Does anyone have any ideas where Alex and Emma may be, or what the prophecy means. Please raise your hands to avoid confusion," Chiron told us._

Two kids with blonde hair raised their hands. "Will," Chiron called.

"Well, when I got up this morning, Alex's backpack was sitting on her bed and it had a note on it. It said that she was at a place called 'The School' where scientists do experiments. She also said she had no idea exactly where it is, not helping in our case, and asked us to save them. She also said that their weapons don't work," Will said to our group.

"Ok, well that helps. It's just we don't know exactly where it is other than 'west'," Chiron thought aloud.

"I know where it is," I told everyone, coming to the conclusion that the California sign in my dream was telling me where The School was.

Everyone looked at me. "Go on," Chiron prompted.

"It's in California," I told them. "I had this dream last night and it started with a sign for California, then moving on to show Emma and Alex in The School with this other little girl called Angel. Angel has wings. It also showed me a group of 5 kids who were looking for Angel."

"Ok, so The School is in California and the flock of 5 the prophecy mentioned is those five kids you saw. They were most likely a flock of 6 before Angel was taken, and they probably all have wings, making them a flock," a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes said.

"Yes Annabeth, I believe you're right," Chiron said.

A girl with red hair spoke up, "But Chiron, they obviously have to find this flock, but how? I mean, I don't think they will travel by plane if they have wings. If the quest members take a plane or something, they won't come across the flock." She paused for a moment, opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and then came to her own conclusion to the question. "They will have to travel by pegasus." She said with finality, so no one really argued with her.

Annabeth spoke up again, "Ellie is right, the way they have to travel is mentioned in the prophecy, and if it mattered, then it wouldn't be mentioned. Pegasus travel quite fast, and it will be easier to find the flock." There were murmurs of agreement to what Annabeth and Ellie said.

"So who's going on the quest?" a girl near Chiron asked the main question.

"Well," began Chiron, "the prophecy was given to our new campers Liam and Ryan, so all we need is a third quest member."

"I'll go!" came 2 replies. One was Ellie, the other was the girl near Chiron.

"Lily can go," Ellie then said after a staring contest between the two.

So now Liam and I are stuck on a quest with a complete stranger. Joy.

* * *

**A/N: llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: Yay! Chapter 10!**

**Infamoushogwartsjaguar: Yep! I'm sorry to say that we will have to start posting chapters every other day. Life is a busy place and we need more time to finish up.**

**llamasandsnickuhsbahrs: That's about it for today. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating. The only thing I can say is that I was lazy... ONWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ Ellie

I let Lily go on the quest officially, she would be disappointed and wouldn't have the guts to leave camp without permission. I plan on sneaking out. Lily needs help on this quest.

Chiron spoke, "Lily, Liam, and Ryan will be our quest members. They shall leave this evening after eating early. You are dismissed."

I left the Big House, pulling Lily to the side. "Do you need help training your new quest members?" I asked.

Lily smiled and replied, "Sure." So together we walked over to Liam and Ryan who looked unsure of what to do. When we reached them, I stepped off to the side and let Lily do the talking. At first.

"Hi. I'm Lily Black and this is Ellie Weasley. We are going to give you last minute training for the quest we are going on," Lily began.

I nodded in agreement and got everyone moving by saying, "Yup, now let's get moving, you need weapons. And you need to learn how to use them. Normally you would make your own Ryan, but under the circumstances I don't think you have enough time. What do you think Lily? And Liam, you should ask your siblings about magic you can do. I can do a bit of magic and Lily can do a bit more but the magics aren't quite the same. Anywho the armory is over there."

"Wow, El, not even letting me answer your question. Some friend you are." Lily said jokingly.

****"Thanks, now I know I'm loved." I replied sarcastically.

"Woah, wait. Weasley. As in Ron Weasley. And Harry Potter," Liam asked.

"Yup. I'm a distant Weasley cousin," I told him.

"Wow," was Liam's only reply.

"You don't even care that Sirius Black is like, my great uncle? Lily asked, annoyed.

"Oh my god, no way!" Liam said jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Gods," I corrected, "It's what demigods say."

"Ok then," Liam said. "But what's Hogwarts like?"

"Yeah anyway, like Ellie said, we need to get you guys weapons and hope you are good enough with them," Lily said trying to change the subject "but FYI, Pigfarts is better."

****"I'm not even going to argue with you that you will never get there because you don't have a rocket ship so, to the armory!" I announced.

"Of course I have a rocketship! I tricked Voldemort into giving me one. And make him my personal slave for a whole day!" Lily retorted.

"Voldemort is dead! The only way you could do that would be to go to the Underworld and find him! You have been watching too much AVPM," I argued

Liam and Ryan were watching us argue like a tennis match.

"Oh my Garfield, I cornered Quirrell, ripped off his turban, and

forced Voldemort into it!"

"Fine! You win! But we need to get to the armory so we can get them weapons," I relented because of the short amount of time we had. "But we will finish this later!**"**

"We can go as soon as you say 'Andrew Garfield is hot!'" Lily said with a smirk.

"Andrew Garfield is hot!" I told her.

"Yay! Lets go!" Lily exclaimed.

"Race ya," I told Lily. And we were off. "I won! Victory is mine!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know how much I hate running," Lily said, obviously annoyed.

Liam and Ryan then ran up to us. "How'd you get over that argument so fast?" Ryan asked.

"We're girls, we're naturally awesome!" Lily said.

"Yup! Now come on, we don't have all day," I told them, entering the room full of weapons. I walked among them looking for weapons that would fit them. I picked up a sword off the shelf. "This is a sword, obviously. Why don't we take a few of each weapon out to the practice arena so they can try them out." I suggested.

"Sure," Lily agreed. Lily and I each grabbed a few deadly weapons including: swords, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, and shields. "If one of you ends up with bow and arrow, you shall forever be known as Katniss! Or Gale... what do you think El?"

"Yup! But why Gale?" I asked with a weird look on my face.

"Oh. My. Garfield! I thought you loved Gale! you should know that he uses a bow and arrow to hunt" Lily said.

"Dearest Lily, you have brought me to the dark side. Consider yourself succeeded," I told her.

"What dark side? Do you mean the Peeta side? Where everything is beautiful and perfect and not murderous?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that side. Now we need to go outside. Ryan and Liam look bored out of their minds," I told Lily.

"But we're talking about books! How could anyone be bored?" Lily asked, appalled.

"Can we try the weapons now?" Ryan asked, looking annoyed.

"See Lily! Ryan agrees with me!" I told her.

"Liam likes books, don't you Liam?"Lily asked.

"Uh, sorta... but can we try the weapons?" Liam replied sharing an annoyed look with Ryan.

"Ugh, Come on Lily!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Fine, Fine, I'm going. No need to pull!" Lily said.

"Sorry about that," I told Ryan and Liam. "We can get a bit carried away with our arguments."

"A bit?" I heard Liam mutter to Ryan.

"Well, perhaps more than a bit, but neither of us back down so they can last a while, until eventually one of us backs down," Lily replied, obviously hearing them. "It's usually Ellie." Lily added with a smirk.

"Whatever," I told her.

"Ok," I said dropping the weapons in my hands, letting them scatter across the ground, "Take your pick and find one that feels right in your hand or whatever, and we'll go from there." Lily set her weapons on the ground too and stepped back to give Ryan and Liam room to choose.

Ryan and Liam shifted through the weapons, searching. They both decided on a sword.

"Ok, so now that you have your weapons, we can let Lily here teach you how to use them because I have absolutely no idea how!" I told them cheerfully.

"Great!" Ryan groaned.

"Hey! I know how to use a sword. It's Ellie who can't swing one without someone getting hurt," Lily told them. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, you hold the sword like this..." I heard Lily say as I walked away.

I wasn't going to let them go on the quest without me. I walked to my cabin, thinking about what I would need. Three different pairs of clothes, ambrosia and nectar, some drachmas, normal weapons...

I grabbed everything I needed and put it in my backpack then went to the armory to find some arrows that would hurt mortals. I made my way to the back of the shed and dug around, I found a knife and 24 arrows. I left the armory, briefly ducking behind a bush to the side when Lily approached with Liam and Ryan, probably looking for the same thing I was.

I ran back to my cabin and shoved my backpack and weapons under a bed so if someone came looking for me, they wouldn't realize that I was leaving. So they leave around 5... I should go 10 minutes after them, so they won't see me. I can hang around the pegasus and say goodbye to them there, then leave.

I left to find Lily so we can hang out before she 'leaves me behind at camp while she goes on a quest'. Because this needs to be believable.

I walked around camp, looking for Lily. Where could she have gotten to? I thought.

****I finally found her in the Zeus's cabin.

"Hey Lil! Excited for the quest?" I asked.

"Yeah! But I wish you could come too, best friend!" she said.

"Yeah me too!" I told her. "Make sure you keep Ryan and Liam in their place."

"K, I will, don't worry, I'm tough." Lily said with a smile.

"Do you think you can survive without books?" I asked. Lily and I love to read.

"Got them all up here." She said tapping her head.

"You memorized all the books?" I asked in disbelief.

"Haha! Gotcha! No, but I remember what happens, and my favorite quotes, so I should be fine." She replied with a smile, giggling slightly.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "So, do you need any help?"

"Ummm..." she said, looking around. "I have clothes, ambrosia and nectar, drachmas, weapons... Do I need anything else?"

"No, that's about it... So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Erm..." Lily replied, thinking. "I dunno. Just, uh... Um... I dunno, we could, I dunno, we could uh... Or we could do something else, or we could, with no... We, like, we could..."

****"SPIDERMAN! Ok, Great! Let's go!" I said, grabbing Lily and pulling her out the door.

"Where are we going? And I told you to stop pulling me!" Lily said indignantly.

"That was earlier, and you just told me!" I said, joking around with her.

"I meant no more pulling ever." Lily said angrily, "and I did not tell you where we're going!"

"Ok! No more pulling!" I said letting go, "and I know you didn't tell me where to go, I was joking, cause in Spiderman, Peter said that and then Gwen agreed, so... And I'm not telling you where we're going. You'll find out in a minute," I said laughing.

"I don't like surprises! Or jokes, unless they're funny, otherwise they irritate me!" Lily said, frustrated with me.

"Whatever, now let's go or I'll pull you again!" I said taking off.

"You promised you'd never pull me again! Don't make promises you can't keep!" Lily said warningly.

"But those are the best kind!" I replied, looking over my shoulder, "plus I was threatening you. Now let's go!" I headed in the direction of my cabin, even though we were going to the beach. I wanted to throw her off. _ Where should I go now... The training arena! Mental pat on the back._

"Ellie, where are we going?!" Lily whined.

"You'll see!" I called teasingly.

"Ugh! Don't make me maul you!" she replied.

"I hope your joking." I said seriously.

"Nope! You know I hate joking," She said.

"We'll get there eventually!" I told her, heading to our final destination, the beach.

"You are not throwing me in." She said, flat out when she realized the beach was our final destination.

I just smirked at her and turned into my animagus, a snow leopard, and pushing her into the water. But at the last minute, she turned into a white tiger, and... fell into the water. I followed, purring. All of the sudden she leaped at me, claws sheathed, and grabbed my head with her huge paws, growling in my face.

"Haha, you're in the water!" I said, laughing a bit, transforming back into a human.

"So are you! And now..." Lily said, dunking her and transforming, "You're as wet as I am!"

"So?" I asked, "I was going to get in the water anyways, you didn't want to be wet. I did."

****"Whatever. How in Tartarus am I supposed to dry off in time for my quest?" She asked, with a glare that could kill.

"Easy!" I said. "Now get out of the water and follow me to my cabin."

"All wet. What's her problem I told her I didn't want to get wet." I heard Lily mutter to herself, following me to my cabin.

"I heard that you know!" I told her cheerfully.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you know that, right?" She asked, irritated.

"Yup!" I told her as we reached my cabin. "Now wait here."

"You know I don't like water!" She shouted after me. "Do you remember who my father is? Zeus. And his brother is _Poseidon_, the _King of the Sea_ and they don't exactly get along."

****I grabbed my wand off the table and flicked it to dry myself off. Then went outside and said, "Don't care." And I flicked my wand at her, drying her off too.

"You should care! If you don't want me to murder you." She said threateningly, but smiled in thanks. "Anyway, since you led me all over camp, then threw me in the ocean, I have to go get ready if I'm going to go on this quest!" She said, and stomped off. "Oh, one more thing, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL! DO YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED?"

"Lily, Darling, I'm not gonna be kicked out. We are in America. Hogwarts is in Scotland. They can't trace magic over here. Plus we're in camp with magic borders, so they couldn't trace it anyways. I dried you off, you should be happy!"

"I guess I am, but the ministry is in London, they trace you, duh! Anyway, I really have to go, see you before we leave, ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! And I won't be kicked out for doing magic! I do it all the time and haven't gotten one letter."I said happily.

"You truly are Fred and George's relative," She replied. "See you!" turned into a tiger, and ran towards her cabin, tail streaming behind her.

"Yeah, but you won't just see me when you leave." I said to myself with a smirk. I turned towards my cabin and walked towards it, thinking. I can say that I'm practicing flying. I'm not amazing at it, so they'll buy it, then I'll leave.

I entered my cabin and slipped my quiver of arrows over my back and grabbed my backpack, pulling that over the arrows. I slid my knife up my sleeve and headed to the stables. I wonder what pegasi they're going to use, I hope they don't take Snowfire, she's my favorite. I know Lily likes Sarge...

I dropped my bag and bow and arrows under a bush nearby and continued on my way. I entered the stable and found Lily talking to Liam and Ryan about riding a Pegasus. They both looked nervous. I jumped up onto the nearest stall door and walked over to them, standing taller than them because I was elevated.

"Hey El! You're tall for once!" Lily teased.

"Yeah, yeah I'm short, whatever. Now. Don't worry, flying Pegasus is easy, they're really nice and never let you fall," I said.

"You're ok with flying, yet I can't even joke about putting you on Bella..." Lily said, shaking her head. "Have either of you ever ridden a rollercoaster?" She asked Ryan and Liam.

"Yeah, of course." Ryan said and Liam nodded.

"Well, flying is like that, but smoother, and of course there's no seatbelts, but you can hold on to the Pegasus's mane, instead." She explained, "Let me show you." Lily led Sarge out of his stall and jumped on his back, just in front on the wings.

"Now, the Pegasus will do everything for you..." Lily was saying before I zoned out. I already know these things.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Someone was saying and snapping in front of my face.

"What?! What?!" I shouted, pulling my wand out of my pocket ready to hex whoever broke my thoughts. Lily was standing in front of me. I sighed and put my wand away. "Lily, you know not to do that," I told her.

"Well you did so many things to me today that I don't like," she replied coldly.

"Fine, I'll give you that, but I could have hexed you..." I said.

"And then I would have killed you," she reasoned. "I need you to help me get these two wimps on Steele and Macho."

"Ugh, fine. YOU TWO GET ON STEELE AND MACHO NOW OR I WILL HEX YOU!" I shouted. They scrambled to get on the Pegasi, but couldn't.

"That's not what I meant, I could have done that. They can't reach, do you know where the mounting block is?" She asked.

"Um, no. I jump on," I told her, but pulled my wand out and transfigured a shoe that was laying around into a mounting block.

"Why couldn't you just summon it? Now someone will never find they're shoe." Lily said, and put the mounting block next to Steele. "I know he's big, but you don't have to be nervous, he's really sweet." She said to Ryan. "Put your left foot on it and swing your right foot over his back. There you go!" She said happily as Ryan got on. Then she did the same with Liam saying, "I know Macho's bigger than Steele, but he's nice too."

Once they were both on and secure, Lily hopped back on Sarge. "Well, I guess I'll see you when we get back." She said with a sad smile. "Happy Hunger Games!" Lily said.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I replied, waving as the Pegasi left camp.

****As soon as they were out of sight, I ran and grabbed my stuff from behind the bush. I ran back into the stable and got Snowfire and jumped on. And we were off. Soon we looked like a white speck. Flying high in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 11! It's like, really long. New characters have been introduced. We had tons of fun writing this chapter! Lily and Ellie are really fun to write about. FYI, the chapters get longer as the story goes on because we got more into it. That's it for today!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Emma

As soon as the paper disappeared, two men in white lab coats walked into the room._ Whew, that was a close one. _

"You're not supposed to sit in that chair," the man on the left said. "The wooden ones are for you."

"I'll sit wherever I want to," I snarled in reply. "I had a broken leg and was unconscious for a while, and I am not sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair."

"Em, you're not helping us here, just sit on the wooden chair." Alex whispered to me.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Good," the other man said, "Now that we have that settled, we're going to ask you some questions."

"We aren't going to tell you anything." I said, "so don't even try."

He glared at me and said, "We could do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you answer our questions, and the hard way is running tests on you. Your choice."

"Lets just answer the questions, Emma, it can't hurt. And anyway," Alex said darkly, "I don't think we want to know about the tests they do here."

"Fine. Easy way it is," I said to the men in white lab coats. You know what? I'm just gonna call them whitecoats from now on. I muttered "mendacium" to Alex, which means 'lie' in Latin..

"Excellent." One on the whitecoats said. "Now, we hear you're both good fighters, is that true?"

"We're ok," Alex said. "Ya know, sissy fights." She mocked scratching the air with her fingers.

"And we're great at arguing," I added. "We fight, all the time. See, I like shopping and she doesn't, so we get into arguments about clothes and fashion."

Both the men glared at us, and we tried to look as innocent as possible. "Then who do you explain these?" The man put my sword and Alex's bow and arrow on the table.

"Oh, those." I said, putting emphasis on the word to annoy him. "Have you ever heard of The Hunger Games? Really good books, by the way. Anyway the movie came out a few months ago, and that," I said, pointing to the sword, "Is a replica of Cato's sword, he's a character, and really cool," then I pointed to the bow and arrows, saying, "Those are a replica of Katniss's bow and arrows, she's the main character."

Alex looked at me in disbelief, like '_wow_, how'd you come up with that?' I smiled at her and asked, "Right?"

"Yeah! we were at the mall for my birthday and saw them and thought, 'we had to get them!' We're huge fans." She said.

"I see," the man said. "So there is nothing special about you at all?"

"Nope!" I said happily. "Well, I am very fashionable, and Alex has pretty hair, is that what you're looking for?"

They both looked astounded. "No, it's not," the man who was taking notes said, resuming his cool facade. "Look, we both know that you two have more powers, you are not normal  
girls. How did you get your powers?" He asked, starting to get angry.

"Powers, powers... What powers? I mean, I'm good with aiming, like with basketball," Alex said. "And Emma here is like super smart... Wait, there's something else..."

"We also both have ADHD and dyslexia, but I don't really think that's a super power," I told them.

They looked at us, then got mad. "If you don't give us real answers, we are going to throw you outside and let the Erasers get you." the man who was questioning us said.

****"It's the truth, there really isn't anything else special about us!" I said.

"Yeah, anyway, you wouldn't kill us because you want answers!" Alex told them.

"Fine. If you won't give us answers now, we'll see what you think in a few days," the guy told us. Snapping his fingers, he signaled for an Eraser to come in and take us. They grabbed us roughly by the elbows and pulled us down the hall and into a room that held cages. A little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes watched curiously. She looked about 6 years old.

The Eraser opened the door to a cage. I did what I was supposed to do and crawled in. Next to me, Alex sat in her own cage, talking softly with the little girl.

"All they did was ask us questions," Alex whispered.

"Good, you'll be safe for tonight most likely, but they will start experimenting in the morning," the girl was saying.

Alex nodded in understanding. "Alex, who's this?" I asked.

"I'm Angel. And you must be Emma," she said.

I nodded. "So. Are we gonna escape?" Alex asked.

I looked at Angel and I nodded. "We're in," she told Alex. "But there are a few things you need to know..."

And with that, we began to plan our great escape.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! Today I don't have much to say other than thanks and REVIEW! Toodles!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Liam

Flying. Is. Scary. But also awesome, I can't decide. Why did I get Macho? I mean he's _huge_. Of course, Ryan got Steele, the smaller one. Oh well, I guess it's not too bad.

"So, where are we headed?" Ryan shouted over the wind.

"California, duh." Lily replied. I'm not sure about her, she seems ok, but can be... I don't know. Sarcastic? Rude? But she has more experience than me and Ryan, so...

"I know we're going to California, it was my dream, remember? I just want to know if we're stopping somewhere in particular, we can't fly there in one day." Ryan said.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just stop when we want to and when we see a good place." Lily stated.

We flew in silence for a few hours, then I said, "Hey, there's a clearing down there, should we stop?"

"Yeah, we need a place to sleep." Lily said. "Down there Sarge."

They all landed in the middle of the clearing, and slide of the Pegasi.

"Wow, my legs are tired!" I said.

"Riding a Pegasus for 3 hours straight will do that to you," a familiar voice said.

"ELLIE! what are you doing here?" Lily asked. "You're supposed to be at camp, you'll get in trouble."

"So what? I didn't want to be left behind," Ellie replied.

The girls went off to talk (or argue) while Ryan and I got the tent out. "Great, two girls we don't know, who talk and argue constantly about random, unimportant things," I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, just our luck," Ryan replied.

"Yup, so, you hungry?" I asked Ryan.

"Of course, you know me, I'm always hungry. Flying for 3 hours takes a lot out of you. Even if you were just sitting there," Ryan replied eagerly.

"Ok, so what do you want?" I asked.

"Er, what do you have?" Ryan questioned.

"Whatever you want," I told him, wanting to see his reaction to my amazing magical powers.

"Um... ok, I want... steak, medium well. But I don't know how you're gonna-" Ryan said.

I cut him off by holding up my hand. I dug through my backpack, looking for the book Lou Ellen gave me, while Ryan looked on confused.

I pulled out _Ways to Survive In the Wild With Magic, By Hecate, goddess of Magic_. It included a variety of things, including how to make food.

I turned to page 58 and read:

_To make food, you must find a suitable substance to change. This can include a pebble, stick, twig, other food, etc. Then you must hold it in the palm of your hand and say the words: selah ferula (enter food of choice here) Concentrate on how the food should be prepared, and you should get the correct results. (Note: This should only be used by my children, if not results could be disastrous...)_

The page then went on to explain other things that I didn't bother reading. I looked at the ground for a rock or something. I grabbed a twig and held it in the palm of my hand, and concentrated on a plate of steak, medium well. "Selah ferula steak!" I said, and a second later a plate of medium well steak.

I handed it to an awestruck Ryan who said, "Whoa, how'd you do that?"

I smirked and said, "Magic."

Ryan just shrugged and grabbed the knife and fork that were on the plate and dug into the food.

Lily and Ellie came up to us and Ellie asked, "Where'd the steak come from?"

****"Magic," I replied again.

"Impossible. Food is one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, everyone knows that." Lily said.

"Shut up Lily! He's a son of Hecate, obviously things work differently for him than for us, cause he didn't even use a wand," Ellie interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm used to our world!" Lily replied angrily. Here they go again.

"It's fine, Lily. Just let it go," Ellie said, hopefully trying to avoid an argument, while Ryan and I just watched silently

"Don't tell me to let it go! That just makes me hold on!" Lily said, raising her voice.

"Inner peace, Lily. Inner peace," Ellie told her, laughing, while mouthing to me. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

"Oh, and Liam? Can you make me goldfish? As in the snack," Ellie asked.

"I'M NOT LAUGHING! YOU ONLY SAY INNER PEACE WHEN SOMEONE'S LAUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY!" Lily shouted. "Oh, Liam I want lobster, chicken, french onion soup, and bacon, kay? What? I'm hungry," She added defensively when she saw us staring at her.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll only say it when you're laughing. And how about you pick two things instead of four, you won't eat that much." Ellie said reasonably.

"Fine. I'll have chicken and bacon. Yum, bacon..." Lily said.

"She loves bacon," Ellie explained.

"Yeah, I got that." Ryan said.

"So... What do you guys want to do? I know! How about we play trust games and stuff, to get to know each other better!" Lily suggested.

"How about no." Ryan said flatly. "We are not playing stupid 'get to know each other games'."

Lily stepped up to him inches away from his face. I noticed she was slightly taller than him. "Listen," she growled. "We're on this quest together, and we're going to be fighting, and we have to know that we have each others backs. So we are playing the games, and if you complain, you are going straight back to camp. Understand?"

****"Yeah, yeah of course." Ryan said shakily. Ellie giggled. "What?"

"You're scared of her!" she said, then fell over laughing.

"Well, this is great," he muttered to me.

"Hey, did you notice that she's taller than you?" I said, smiling.

"The ground was uneven, ok?" He said, flustered.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. Food's ready!" I called to Ellie and Lily.

"Yay! We're starving." Ellie said. She and Lily took their food and ate while talking about some girl named Jen. When they were done, Lily came over to us and asked, "So, ready to play?'

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ryan said, still angry.

"Kay, Should we do trust falls first El?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Ok, you and me, and Ryan and Liam."

"Um, Ellie? Lily? I don't think Ryan's strong enough." I said, smirking.

"Of course I am you idiot, just fall already." He said.

"Fine," I said, then fell backwards as hard as I could. I slammed into him and we both went down.

"Wow! Great job." Lily said sarcastically. "How come you can catch me, and I can catch you, but a boy can't catch someone?" She asked Ellie.

"Girls are just awesomer." She replied. "Ok, Liam, this time, try not to knock him over, ok? Then we can switch."

This time I fell back lightly, and Ryan caught me, we switched, and I caught him. "Ok, what now?" I asked.

"Now, I catch you and Ellie catches Ryan, and vice versa, and I catch Ryan and Ellie catches you, and vice versa." Lily said.

"You can't catch us." Ryan said.

"Oh yeah?" Ellie asked. "How about we try it and find out?"

We did what they said, because, frankly, they could be scary. It wasn't that bad, they didn't drop us, but Lily almost dropped Ryan, probably on purpose. "Any other games?" I asked. I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Why don't we tell everyone about ourselves? Like where we're from, family, hobbies..." Ellie said.

"Ok! I'll start!" Lily said. "Hmm... where to begin... Ok, well, I'm from Pennsylvania, and when I was 11 I got a letter from Hogwarts. I met Ellie there." She smiled at Ellie, who smiled back. "I'm in Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart' and am going into my fifth year. When I was 13, a satyr named Jill came and took me to camp, where I found out that I was a daughter of Zeus. I have two older brothers, Nick and Matt, who are both in college, a beagle named Scout, and my mom and stepdad. I like to read, eat, ride horses, and listen to music, not particularly in that order." She said. "Ellie?"

"Ok, well my dad is Septimus Weasley, and I've got loads of cousins and other relatives. Um... Well, I go to Hogwarts, and I'm in Gryffindor. And I came to camp when I was 9 when I was in New York at a boarding school. I love goldfeesh and oreos. I love to read, but more often in Greek, so I get books from the Athena cabin... Er... I think that's about it... Oh, and I'm 13 and my mom is Demeter," Ellie said.

"Ryan?" She asked. "Do you want to go next?"

"Ok, but my life isn't as interesting as yours." He said. "So, I live in New York, with my mom, stepdad, and little sister, Megan, who's five. I have a border collie named Max, who I play with a lot. I met Liam at school, in ,what, fifth grade?" He asked, and I nodded. "Um then I came to camp yesterday, and found out I was a son of Hephaestus, which is cool, cause I like building stuff. Uh, yeah, that's it."

"Liam?" Lily asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said. "Well, I also live in New York, with my step mom, dad, and older brother, Alek. He's cool, we play sports together. Like Ryan said, we met in fifth grade, and became friends. I read a little, but my favorite series is Harry Potter, its awesome." I said, looking at Ellie and Lily, who smiled. "Uh, me and Ryan met Jack in school, and we met Alex and Emma at the mall yesterday. When I found out that I was a son of Hecate, I was happy because I always wanted to be able to do magic, because of Harry Potter. And I'm not dyslexic. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Yay!" Lily said. "Now we can all be best friends!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryan said. "Best friends? I still hardly know you, and you're a girl."

"I'm kidding, overreact much?" Lily asked, laughing.

Everyone laughed except Ryan, who glared at Lily.

****"Ok, I think it's time for bed, we still have a long way to go." Ellie said.

"Sure, G'night!" Lily called.

"Night," I said.

"Goodnight!" Ellie said.

"Night." Ryan said.

The girls took one tent and Ryan and I took another. "So, what do you think of them?" I asked.

"Well, Ellie's ok, but I don't like Lily, and they're always talking or arguing..." He said.

"Oh, c'mon, you just don't like Lily because she's tougher than you." I reasoned. "and she's been at camp longer, so she has more training, lighten up!"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night!" he said, and rolled to his side.

"Night." I replied. We have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is kinda slow, I know, but you get to see more of Lily and Ellie! We love writing them! Thank you for your reviews, and please review some more! Until next time, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Alex

Ok, our escape plan. Is awesome. There's a 98% chance it will work. That 2% had a big difference, I can tell you. So here's our amazing escape, and how it went.

When we woke up the next morning, we had our plan ingrained in our brains. We were practically certain it wouldn't fail. The whitecoats came in and unlocked our cages. Angel looked at me and nodded, the signal for that she knew where our weapons were. Oh, did I mention, Angel can read minds.

We crawled out of the cages obediently, and stood up straight. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I counted silently in my head. At 1, I attacked. I launched myself at the whitecoat in front of me, and knocked him out, before turning to the next one. Soon enough, they were all knocked out. We dragged them into the cages and locked them before silently moving towards the door.

"Where are our weapons?" Emma asked.

"Down the hall, in the room you were interrogated in,"Angel said.

We nodded in understanding. "Ok, Angel, go search for a way out. Don't be seen, and show us where to go when you get out. A two story window is the last resort, we can jump if needed," I told Angel. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. Emma and I crept down the hall to the door where our weapons are located. There was no one in sight. "Very queitly," I said to Emma.

"No duh." She muttered. We approached the door silently, and I cautiously peeked in the widow. It was empty. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Thank the gods it didn't squeak. I saw our weapons laid out on the table. We dashed forward and grabbed them, then turned around. Now we needed to take a left, then a right, and we should find the exit, Angel would meet up with us there, after we took out the whitecoats. One problem...

"Going somewhere?" A Eraser snarled.

"Yep! We're out of here, wanna come?" Emma asked.

"You're not going anywhere." He said and lunged at us. He grabbed both our arms, his claws digging into our skin.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, kicking his leg. He just laughed and tightened his grip. We were dragged back to the room with our cages, which were now empty of whitecoats. Angel was in her cage, looking at us sadly. "Sorry" she mouthed. We were shoved in our cages and locked in, this time there were two locks, so it would be harder for us to get out. The Eraser left the room, but I saw him stand guard by the door.

"I was creeping towards the exit when an Eraser came around the corner, he grabbed me before I could do anything and brought me back here, then I guess he got another Eraser to get you guys." Angel explained. "It's all my fault, I should have heard his thoughts. I let you guys down." She said sadly.

"It's ok." Emma said. "We probably wouldn't have been able to get out anyway, this place is too heavily guarded.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, that could have happened to any of us." I said.

"Thanks," Angel said, "So, now what are we going to do?"

"I guess we just have to wait... You said your family was going to come and get you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that is, if they get here and aren't captured." She replied.

"And people from camp are probably looking for us." Emma said, "We never came back, so they probably know something happened."

"Yeah, but will they be able to find us?" I asked. "We don't know where we are, how would they?"

"We're in California." Angel said

"Great, California, a demigod's favorite state." Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh well, there's not much we can do about it. Our best chance at survival is waiting," I said. "Plus Annabeth lives in San Francisco, so California isn't completely bad."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Emma said, trailing off as a whitecoat entered the room.

The whitecoat came and took us for experiments. And so it begins.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been awhile, kinda busy. So we hoped you liked the chapter, sorry it was short, but as we said before Emma and Alex's chapters tend to be shorter than the others. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ Ryan

"WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Nothing, you guys were just sleeping like logs." Lily said.

"Yeah, probably because we're tired." I said angrily.

"Anyway, we're going to leave right after we have breakfast, so we need to get everything packed." She said.

"Fine," I replied, and she walked back to where Ellie was standing.

"I want breakfast," I heard Ellie say.

"Ok," Lily replied, "We can tell Liam then."

I made sure Liam was awake and told him we had to pack then he had to make breakfast. "Ok," he grumbled and flopped onto his pillow before rolling over and getting up. He sleepily put all his belongings into his backpack. I did the same then we both got out of the tent and took it down. I saw that the girls were already done and were talking. Liam walked over to them and said, "Ok, breakfast time. What should we have?"

"PANCAKES!" Ellie yelled immediately, and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Pancakes it is," Liam said, then walked ten feet away and picked up a stick, muttered "Selah Ferula" and a large plate of pancakes appeared, along with butter and syrup.

"Yay!" Ellie said, and grabbed two, Lily took three, they both put butter and syrup on them and ate hungrily.

"Whoa!" I said. "You two can eat."

"Yeah, cuz we're hungry," Lily said.

"Yup!" Ellie said, eating the last bite of her pancakes.

"Nevermind," I muttered.

Liam chuckled and began to eat his food. "So," he began, "what's the-"

"OMG!" Lily shrieked. "LLAMAS!" We all turned to see three deer come out of the woods.

"Those aren't llamas." I said, "They're deer."

"They. Are. Llamas. Ok?" Lily snarled.

"Llamas, Llamas, Llamas, Llamas, Llamas, Llamas! I looove llamas!" Ellie said starting to get hyper. She held out her hand and some grain grew from the ground. She carefully picked it and crept closer to the deer holding the grain out. "Here little guys," she cooed. Two of the deer were little bambies.

"Doe, a llama, a female llama..." I heard Lily sing. What the heck?

"Ray, a drop of golden sun..." Ellie replied softly, leaving the deer and sitting on the ground, watching the baby deer eat.

They continued on with the rest of the song from the _Sound of Music_, watching the deer munch, Ellie occasionally growing more grain. Finally, the deer turned away and walked back to the woods. "So, why did you call the deer llamas?" Liam asked.

"Backstory time!" Lily said in a singsong voice.

"While we're flying," Ellie said. "We're wasting time."

"Ok." she replied, and we all climbed back on our Pegasi, the girls more gracefully. Once we were in the air, Lily started talking. "So. A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

"Doo do do do do doo do..." Ellie began to the tune of the StarWars theme song.

"Just cut to the chase!" I said.

"Fine fine. Ok, so me and mi familia-" Lily began.

"It's mi familia and I," Liam interrupted.

"You irk me," Lily said and continued. "So as I was saying, Mi familia and I were driving to a hiking trail, to go on a hike, obviously. and we saw a mother bear and three cubs that were adorable! anyway, we saw some deer going into a cornfield, and for some reason my mom said 'Llamas!' So my whole family started cracking up, and ever since then, we call deer llamas, comprende?" She finished.

"Ok..." I said, confused.

"Cool!" Liam said. "Who wants to sing '99 bottles of beer on the wall?" he asked.

"NO!" I yelled, at the same time Lily and Ella said, "Yes!"

They started to sing just as we approached the Nevada border... Oh my... I thought as they reached ONLY the number 95.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. My only excuse is that I've been so busy! Not really much of an excuse but you'll have to live with it. **

**As for the ****_Sound of Music _****part, all I can say is that it's an inside joke between my friend and I. Kinda odd, I know.**

**So that's about it for today. Please review, it makes my day. Plus it may give me incentive to stop reading and post and write. Bye! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Lily

Ok, 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall is officially dubbed my favorite song to annoy people. Ryan was totally hating us by the end. The look on his face was soo funny! So we flew and flew and flew, and flew some more, and more... Ok, I won't bore you with this stuff, cause it's boring me. So we _finally_ landed near Lake Mead. It was beautiful, calm, with some cliffs around it. _I wonder if people climb those? That would be so much fun! Maybe El and I could do it..._

We landed and began to set up camp in the woods near the lake's shore. Ellie waved her wand and our tent flew into place.

After a nice long glare at El, because I _told_ her not to use magic, whether she gets in trouble or not, I realized I was _starving_. For KABOBS! I'm hungry a lot.

"So, whats for dinner?" Ryan asked.

"KABOBS! KABOBS! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Liam said laughing. "You girls are dramatic."

"Thanks!" Ellie said. "We feel that it makes life more exciting."

Liam went off to do his food thing, which I was insanely jealous of, I mean, c'mon,_ food anytime you want_. That's what I'm talking about. I don't know how people could be vegetarian or vegan or just don't eat that much, I mean, I love food. How could people not eat it constantly? Anyway, Ellie started talking about Jen while we waited, so I had to stop thinking about how amazing delicious food is.

I left to find wood for a fire, because Liam was taking way too long. I came back to find a note in Ancient Greek with Ellie's handwriting saying:

_Gone to swim at lake, help yourself to food,_

_we didn't start w/out you, don't worry._

I rolled my eyes and began setting up a fire. I lit it with a match from inside my backpack, then placed a fire-proof charm on the kabobs and propped them above the fire to keep them warm. What?! Just because I yell at Ellie, doesn't mean I don't use magic. _occasionally_. Plus, I like my kabobs when they aren't cold. I began to walk to the lake, and as I got a couple minutes away, I had an odd, feeling, like, I don't know, like... Someone was intruding... Yes! That's it! So I turned and ran silently back to camp, to see someone, looking very emoish, dressed in all black, looking kinda like Nico DiAngelo. _OOhhhh, that guy's in trouble! NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, steals MY kabobs._ I was about to go and tell him so, and make him give them back, and tell him that he MIGHT be allowed to have some IF he asked nicely. Well not anymore... Cause, ya know... HE'S STEALING MY KABOBS!

I know I'm rambling but... I LOVE KABOBS! Ok, on with the story. So I was about to stop him when these wickedcooltotallyawesome wings popped out of his back. They were black. OH MY GODS THOSE ARE SOO COOL! I WANT SOME! And... He flew away before I could even ask him ONE question about his wings. I'm gonna follow him! So I went on my merry way, following his shadowy form in the air. I flew through the trees with my amazing daughter of Zeus powers. I stopped at the end of the forest and watched him fly into what must be a cave really high up in the cliffs. YAY! I HAVE A CHANCE TO CLIMB!

I ran back to get Liam to make kabobs to satisfy my hunger and to tell them what happened and to make them follow Shadow Guy with me. That's his new nickname. Or should it be Person-dressed-in-black- with-really-cool-wings. _Or_ Irritating-person-who-stole- my-kabobs-and-is-now-on-the-top-of-my-hate-list. Is that too long? I'll just stick with Shadow Guy even though I REALLY like the others...

"LIAM! WE. NEED. MORE. KABOBS!" I yelled as I approached the lake where they just got out and Ellie was drying them, I was too excited and hyper.

"DID YOU EAT THEM ALL?" someone, Ryan I think, yelled back.

"NO! SOME WEIRD EMO GUY WITH WINGS STOLE THEM!" I replied.

"Whaaat?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, it was really weird. I'll fill you in as we eat," I replied. We walked back to camp and settled around the fire as Liam made more kabobs quickly, eager to hear the story. Ugh, he made them A LOT faster than before. So, not to bore you with a story you already heard... I'll just say that I told them basically the same thing you know, with maybe a_ teeny bit_ less rambling...

"I'll climb the cliffs with you!" Ellie said, looking very excited. "I wanted to climb those when I first saw them!"

"Oh my gods, me too!" I told Ellie. She smiled at me, nodding really fast. I then turned to Ryan and Liam. They looked downright scared. Their expressions were so funny.

"Are you coming?" I asked them, smirking.

"NO!" They both shouted at the same time. Ellie and I started cracking up, their expressions were so funny.

When the two of us calmed down, I said, "Since you obviously don't want to climb, you can fly on the pegasi, but you'll have to wait till we get up there, cause you will get there waaay before us."

Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Let's climb in the morning though," Ellie said with a yawn. "G'night."

"Yeah, night," I said following Ellie into our tent.

"Night!" I hear said behind me.

Our tent is awesome. It's one of those wizard ones that are really big on the inside. Shhh! Don't tell Ryan and Liam though, they have a normal one and they would be mad if they found out. I crawled into my bed and whispered, "Night Ellie."

"G'night," came her muffled reply.

I let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and wondered where I was. Then I remembered I was on a quest. Ok, so I don't need to panic because I'm in a strange place. Good.

"You awake?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, should we wake up the boys?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, grinning. "I have an idea!"

We went into their tent and put our faces right next to theirs and yelled "Wake up!" at the same time. They both jumped up, alarmed. Me and Ellie fell to the ground laughing, Liam looked angry but was sort of smiling. Ryan just looked furious. Of course.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"Our morning entertainment. We don't have cartoons or comics, so we have to improvise." Ellie said.

"Yeah, we need to have some fun." I said, with a 'duh' face.

"I'll get breakfast," Liam said. "How about waffles?"

"Sure," Ellie and I said. Ryan just nodded. Wow, anger issues.

Ellie and I packed our tent, with magic, cause it's easier. Ryan started taking down his tent, but I decided to be nice and used magic to pack it too. I'm only nice like that occasionally, just for the record. We ate our waffles and got ready to climb a cliff. Yay! Cliffs! Who doesn't love them? Oh, right, Liam and Ryan. Well, Liam might actually like it, but Ryan has to be a party pooper.

Ellie and I helped get the Pegasi ready for when the boys would meet us, because the guys aren't really good with them. They seem afraid of them for some reason. Oh well.

"Ok, when we get up there you guys can fly up, and you don't have to worry about Snowfire or Sarge, because they'll come when they're called." I said.

"Ok," Liam replied cheerfully. "How long do you think it'll take?"

El and I looked at the cliff. "Half and hour, forty-five minutes?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." I said. "How about we yell 'Yo, get your butts up here?'"

"Nah, we'll be fine, we may be able to tell when you get to the top.

"Kay, bye!" I said, and turned towards the cliff.

"See you later!" Ellie called.

"Yeah. Bye." Liam said. Ryan said nothing, still mad I guess.

I'll spare you the details of climbing the cliff, cuase it took awhile. Have you ever gone rock climbing? It's like that, but harder because real cliffs don't have those handy hand and footholds at the perfect places, and we didn't have ropes. I mean, we used magic, because we don't want to kill ourselves, but still, it was hard, and insanely fun! It. Was. Awesome. Talk about an adrenaline rush. So we got to the cave and I waved my arms towards our camp. Hopefully Liam and Ryan would see.

We turned around towards the cave.

Shadow Guy was there, as well as a girl with dark skin around 13. They were in fighting stances and looked liked they were gonna kill us.

"Woah! We come in peace earthlings!" Ellie said with her arms in the universal 'we come in peace' sign.

" Yeah, we just wanna know why you stole our kabobs." I said. "You don't steal my kabobs unless you want to be killed. You don't steal _any_ of my food unless you want to be killed. I love food."

They stared at us suspiciously, the girl looked like she was about to say something, but Shadow Guy stopped her.

"Are we really that threatening?" Ellie asked. "I mean, we're just two teenaged girls."

"What about those boys behind you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, hey! Ryan! Liam!" I said. "These are our friends who also like food and are therefor mad that their kabobs were stolen." I said quickly.

They both looked wary, and still hadn't relaxed. I slowly backed away and motioned to the others to do the same.

Ellie didn't move, she stood there and studied them for a moment, then turned on her heel and walked to Ryan and whispered something in his ear, he nodded to whatever she said. Ellie smiled and walked forward.

"Ok, so here's what's up, Ryan and Liam were at the mall with our friends Alex, Emma, Jack, and Lacy. Alex and Emma went to the bathroom and didn't return. Lacy went to look for them and found the bathroom destroyed. We all have, er... Special powers I guess. Ryan here had a dream where he saw Alex and Emma at a 'School' in California."

At this the girl gasped and Shadow Guy's eyes widened but they didn't say anything.

After a slight pause Ellie continued, "He saw a small girl with wings that Alex called 'Angel', and then he saw a house with five kids, two of which are you. Then Will, Alex's half brother, got a message from her telling him that they were at a science facility called The School and asked for help. So, we're on our way to rescue them." She finished.

"There was also a prophecy," I spoke up. After seeing their faces I said "Long story, but it goes like this:

_You'll need a sharp eye to find, A flock of five that will be your guide._

_West you shall go, To reach your goal._

_Trust must be gained, But with the cost of pain._

_Back home you shall come, With more than one._

_To succeed you will need a way to travel with speed._

"So, yeah." I finished lamely.

"Fang can I talk to you?" the girl asked. Ok, his name is Fang, that's cool.

"Uh... sure." Fang (I like that name!) replied. They walked away so we couldn't hear them.

"So, Fang." I said.

"I like Shadow Guy better." Ellie said.

"You're so weird." Liam said. "He freaks me out."

"I think he's cool, kinda emo." I said and El sighed.

"Just because someone wears black doesn't mean they're emo!" Ellie said.

"At least the girl has a fashion sense, unlike you." I said.

"Woah, woah, woah. No fighting." Liam said, "We have a mission."

"Fine, fine." El and I said, and we all waited in silence for Fang and the girl to come back. She seemed to do all the talking and he occasionally nodded or shook his head, and every once and awhile said a few words.

"Wow, he sure likes to talk." I said sarcastically.

"Shh, they're coming back." Ryan said.

The girl walked towards us with Fang following.

"Ok, hows this." Fang said. "We'll give you desert rat in return for the kabobs."

"FANG!" the girl said. "They don't want desert rat, and that's not even what we were gonna say."

"Have you ever had desert rat?" I asked. "Is it good? What, I'm just curious." I said in response to Liam, Ryan, and Ellie's stares.

"Ha ha, no." the girl replied. "But Fang said that the kabobs," she blushed, "_your_kabobs were desert rat. I hope he was joking."

"Anyway," Ryan said, impatient. "You were going to tell us something."

"Oh, right." the girl said blushing.

"One minute." I said, turning to her. "What's your name? I'm getting tired of calling you 'the girl' in my mind."

"Yeah, me too." Ellie chimed in.

"Nudge," She replied happily. _Fang and Nudge. Okaaay._  
Ryan looked annoying, glaring at me. I just laughed at him and turned back to Nudge. "So..." I said, to get the conversation restarted.

"Oh yeah! So me, Fang, and the rest of our family are on our way to rescue our sister, Angel, from the School. Erasers took her." She explained with an angry look on her face. Fang's face looked, well... blank. He's kinda weird, doesn't talk, shows little or no emotion, wears all black... EMO!

"The rest of your family?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, my older sister, Max, is on her way."

"Are you all junior professional rock climbers?" I asked before anyone could say anything. "I mean, how did you get up here?" I knew about their wings, of course, but I wanted them to admit it.

"Well..." Nudge began uncertainly, but Fang tapped her arm with two fingers. What did that mean? I gave them a long, hard stare, more of a glare, actually, that said 'you better tell me right now or things are gonna get ugly'. Fang calmly returned it while Nudge shifted from foot to foot. She wanted to tell us, but wasn't allowed to. Just the Ellie said, "It doesn't really matter if you tell us or not, because we already know that you have wings." She looked pointedly at Fang. "We saw you fly away with the kabobs, might wanna be more careful next time," she suggested with a smile.

Fang's eye widened slightly, which I suppose is his version of complete and utter astonishment. He's gonna have to get used to that if they're gonna help us.

"Ok, ok, back to the real questions," Liam said. I swear if him and Ryan weren't here we would get nowhere. "Are you gonna help us or not? We're going to the same place, we can help you, might as well join forces."

"Yes," Fang said hesitantly, "We can help you, but we were going to wait for Max, she should be here soon." His eyes searched the sky, and apparently saw something. El and I looked but couldn't see anything, then, two dark shapes slowly came into focus.

"Iggy and Gazzy!" Nudge exclaimed.

_What? Who are they?_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This chapter was 2,566 words! That's the longest one so far. So, today you got to hear Lily's thoughts, what do you think? A little random right? Well, that's what makes her fun to write about. **

**Okay, so I'm writing a new story that's Harry Potter. It doesn't have any OC's. I'm not gonna tell you much right now, but I wanted to tell you so you could look for it. I should post the first chapter sometime before the end of November, I want to have a head start so I can post more often (hopefully). I may or may not post a summary in the A/N for this story... Not sure yet. No title as of now, may need some help, I'm terrible at them. **

**That's about it for today! No... I thought there was something else... There was! And it's REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Thank you to those who have already reviewed, they make my day.**

**TOODLES!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ Emma

These cages are sooo uncomfortable! I can't sleep, which is NOT a good thing, those freaky scientist people have us working 'till we fall on our feet. We've only been here, like, not even 2 days, but it feels like a lot longer than that. The experiments were pure torture. Alex and I decided to go with the flow, and let me tell you things were not going good. They had us running through mazes, doing really long, hard difficult word problems that killed my dyslexia, making us run for a few hours, and doing other things to find out what 'special' powers we have. In all honesty, our powers really aren't the greatest compared to Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Lily. Even Ellie has more powers than us. Kids of Apollo and Athena aren't gifted with very visible powers.

I sat in my cage with my eyes closed, trying (and failing I might add) to fall asleep when Alex whispered to me.

"Psst. Psst. Emma! You awake?" she hissed from the cage next to me.

"Don't remind me!" I whispered back with a groan.

"So you're awake," she clarified.

"Duh," I said, opening my eyes and turning to face her. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I was the only one awake," she said smiling slightly at me from her cage.

I managed to grimace back at her. "So when do you think we're getting out of here?" I asked.

"Er, well I'd guess another day or two, depending on how much information they have at camp, and how they're traveling," Alex replied

I nodded and leaned back against the cage, closing my eyes. _It's gonna be a looong couple of days_, I thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is freakishly short. Sorry about that, but there really isn't much to say about the School. I'll update again this weekend though, so don't worry. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing people, we love it! TTFN!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ~ Liam

It turns out that Iggy and Gazzy are members of the flock, ages 14 and 8. We spent a lot of time going over possible plans, explaining our demigodness and powers and what not. We decided to wait for this 'Max' person, and have dinner in the meantime. I made like, 6 pizzas and they were all gone in less than a half hour.

We were just chilling in the cave when Ellie spoke up, "Let's play cards."

"What game?" Lily asked, interested.

"Gin Rummy!" Ellie said cheerfully, digging through her bag and pulling out a deck of cards.

Everyone got in a circle and Ellie dealt out the cards. We were ready to play when Gazzy asked, "How do you play?" laughter from Ellie and Lily rang through the cave, when they calmed down, Ellie explained the rules, then we began to play. Lily was losing really bad, but she seemed to be having a lot of fun. Everyone else was doing pretty well, but Iggy was winning by far. "Out!" He declared happily. I had no idea how, since he was blind, but Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy didn't seem surprised. Soon Ellie, Fang, Ryan and I were out, leaving Lily, Gazzy, and Nudge. Lily was still losing, but having a great time, and was talking about llamas for some reason. Then the game turned around, and Lily got out, then Nudge. Gazzy seemed perfectly fine with losing, and started talking to Iggy about bombs. That doesn't sound good.

Suddenly, Nudge looked up at the sky. "Look at the hawks!" she yelled.

We all looked up and I saw that one hawk was way bigger than the others, a little more awkward. "What's-" I began to ask, but Gazzy whipped out his wings and said, "It's Max!"

The rest of the flock extended their wings and one by one jumped off the cliff to rise up seconds later and fly up to join the hawks and Max. I glanced around at everyone else, who were staring open mouthed at the flocks' wings. Lily said, "I told you Fang's wings were awesome." to Ellie, who argued that Iggy's were cooler. I don't understand them.

****They continued to argue as the Flock flew around with the birds. Whatever. I still can't get over the fact that they have wings! I mean, it's even harder to believe than the fact that I'm the son of a goddess. I mean _wings_. They can _fly_. Just me freaking out here? Ok. Around a half an hour later, the Flock flew towards the cave. It was going to be a tight fit. I saw Lily and Ellie watching the girl that was with them, that must be Max. If they start fighting and blow this, I will kill them.

"So. I hear we're helping you guys?" Max asked.

"You're helping us, we're helping you." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Um, I think we're the ones with the wings and fighting skills, so I'm pretty sure we're helping you." Max practically snarled.

"You think we don't have fighting skills?" Lily growled.

"You might, but you can't fly." Max said smugly.

Ellie whistled, and Snowfire and Sarge came flying up. Max looked shocked and horrified, along with the rest of the flock.

"They're Pegasi." Ellie explained, "You know, flying horses."

"Yeah, and we're demigods, meaning that Greek gods or goddesses are our mom or dad. We've been training to fight for a few years now." Lily said.

"All the more reason not to trust you," Max told us.

"And we should trust you because?" Ryan butted in. Hey! He was supposed to be helping us get them to trust us!

"You're the ones that asked us for help," Max said with a shrug.

"We thought it would be better for both of us if we teamed up," Lily snarled, glaring at Max, who looked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but we don't need you, right?" She asked, turning to her Flock.

"Um... I think it would be better if they join us Max," Nudge said earnestly.

"Yeah, they're really nice," Gazzy piped up.

Max looked at Fang, "Well? What do you think?" She looked outraged.

"I think it's a good idea," he said quietly.

"Me too," Iggy added, "They make good food."

Yes! I won them over with my awesome power!

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS TRUSTING THEM SO EASILY!" Max screamed, looking livid. "YOU JUST MET THEM! ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SENT HERE FROM THE SCHOOL TO LURE US IN AND CAPTURE US! THEIR STORY HARDLY MAKES SENSE AND JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE GOOD FOOD DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE TRUSTWORTHY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS!-"

****Max continued screaming for a good 10 minutes. The flock seemed like they thought it was best not to interrupt. Finally, she stopped. Her face was bright red and she was breathing hard.

"Max," Fang began then paused, waiting to see if she would attack him because he spoke. When she just looked at him, he continued. "If they were sent from the School and were trying to lead us there, it wouldn't matter because we're going there anyway." He paused, watching her reaction. Again she just stared at him. "And I'm pretty sure we can fight them if necessary."

"Fang that must be the longest thing I ever heard you say." Max said, and Fang smirked.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, probably to tell Fang that we could put up a good fight, but Ryan put his hand over her mouth. She kicked him and he winced, but didn't let go. Ellie saw them and rolled her eyes and smiled. I looked at the Flock and noticed that they were watching us.

"What?" Ellie asked. "Lily has a big mouth, it gets her in trouble a lot."

Lily mumbled something unintelligible into Ryan's hand, and then Nudge spoke.

"Max is the same way! No filter whatsoever between her brain and mouth."

"I think that's you Nudge." Iggy said. "But I see what you mean, she does say some pretty stupid things sometimes."

Max glared at them. Suddenly I saw Ryan jump away from Lily. "What?" I asked, confused.

"She licked my hand." He explained.

"Works every time!" Lily said and she and Ellie high-fived.

"Ummmm... Okay..." Gazzy said.

"Weirdness is guaranteed if you hang with us," Ellie explained.

"Is it refundable?" Max muttered.

"Nope! No money back, but you'll never be bored!" Lily told her cheerfully.

"Yeah, you'll be _annoyed_ instead. Much better." Ryan added.

"Just because you don't like me for some strange reason..." Lily said.

"Maybe it's because you irritate me! Ever think of that?" He asked angrily.

"I do?" She asked in mock shock. "Good, then I'm doing my job."

"Well... You can..." Ryan couldn't find a good comeback.

"I can? I can do a lot of things!" she said excitedly. "Read, write, eat, sleep, blink, breathe, live, exist, and many many more! Those are just the basics."

"You forgot talk." Iggy muttered. "Nudge I think we found you long lost twin."

"But she looks nothing like me!"

"Really? I think she does! You look exactly the same to me." He told her. The Flock laughed, apparently Iggy made jokes about being blind a lot. It must suck, not being able to see. I figured I could settle things down with a little more food. The way they wolfed down those pizzas made me think that they like to eat. I was right. They immediately devoured the burgers I made, except Max. She didn't take a bite until Lily, Ellie, Ryan and I did. Even after that she ate slowly, as if expecting to drop dead any second. Man, what did she go through to get like this?

"We're wasting time." She announced. Max only looked at the Flock, and not us.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, imitating Max's commanding voice. She loves to stir things up doesn't she? "Alex and Emma were taken three days ago, it's about time we saved them."

Max glared at her, and she returned the gaze unflinching, meeting Max's eyes. Max looked slightly surprised, but shook it off.

"Uh, yeah, same thing with Angel," She tried to regain her composure. "I know I delayed you guys, I'm sorry, so we need to make up lost time." She glanced around, waiting for Lily to say something, but Ellie spoke.

"We need a plan. We can't just storm the place with no idea what to do. What do we do if one of us gets taken? What if we can't get out? Any ideas?" I was impressed. She knew what she was doing.

"How about, if we get captured, we have a code word, and if someone says it, we try to make as much chaos as possible." Gazzy suggested.

"That's good," Max said, "But what's the word gonna be?"

Lily and Ellie looked at each other and smiled. "Llama." They said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Told you I'd update again soon! I'll try and update on Thanksgiving. Infamoushowartsjaguar394 and I need to write more, we're getting closer to the end of our prewritten chapters... We'll work on it. Thank you to those who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated! Uh... I think that's it. BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19~ Alex

Ugh. I'm so super frustrated! All I can say is a rescue team better get their butts over here pretty darn fast or I'm going to kill them if we ever get out of here.

_We will Alex, they'll come for us, I know they will._ Angel assured me. I smiled weakly at her. I was soooo tired! But as soon as I fell asleep, I was woken up for testing. Speaking of... An Eraser opened my cage, dragged me out, and kept a tight hold on my arm while we walked.

"Watch the merchandise." I snarled. It didn't sound as scary as it was supposed to though, because my voice was hoarse and cracked, my throat raw. I was pushed into a room. I fell flat on my face. Ok, can you say ow? I slowly got up and looked around. It was a giant maze. I remember Angel telling me about this. If you didn't keep running they shocked you. At least I had advanced warning. I looked around. "Hello?" I called. "Anyone home?" A few labcoats walked in, talking. They looked at me and checked their papers. Then they whispered to each other. "Um, I'm right here. But just ignore me, it's fine." They looked up at me, surprised. Uh, yeah, I can _talk_. For scientists these guys are pretty dumb. They started taking more notes and whispering to each other some more. Gods these scientists take forever, don't they? I started fidgeting, I, _twitch_, can't, _twitch_, stay, _twitch_, still, _twitch_! "Yo, mad scientist people! Can we start?"

They finally moved me in front the giant maze. I took off running as the buzzer sounded, and I tried to remember my turns. _Right, left, left, pass three rights, left..._ and so on, I kept having to backtrack, having gone the wrong way. Slowing down as I reached yet another dead end, _Youch!_ _Styx that hurt!_ My feet burned as I sprinted along, trying to find the exit of this stupid maze. 15 minutes and 8 shocks later I finally found the exit, collapsing into the chair outside. That took me like, an hour. It must've been one big maze. A half hour later the whitecoats had set up the maze again for me. Again and again I went, running my hardest through the maze, getting shocked over and over again. About 5 or 6 mazes after the beginning I stopped trying to figure the maze out mentally. I was too physically exhausted to think like that.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they carried me back to my cage. There was two bowls placed in with me, one with water, the other with what I hoped was cereal. I glared at the Eraser that brought be that stuff. Those wacko scientists treated us like lab rats and are now feeding us like dogs. _Well, what am I gonna do?_ I thought as I began to eat the food I was given.

I fell asleep as someone placed Emma in the cage next to me.

I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed, well as refreshed as one can be when sleeping in a dog crate. I sat up and Angel was still asleep, Emma wasn't in her cage, so I assume they took her out again. _Stupid, idiotic whitecoats!_ It's probably in the middle of the night. My sleeping patterns are all messed up. After about an hour of me trying, and failing, to sleep, Emma was carried in by an Eraser. I growled at him as he set her down. Emma looked really exhausted. I thought it would be best not to speak and let her sleep. After about an hour of her shifting in her crate, I decided to speak up.

"Psst. Psst! Emma, you awake?" I hissed to her.

"Don't remind me!" She snapped with a groan.

"So you're awake?" I said, trying to clarify whether or not she was joking and half asleep or awake enough to hold a conversation.

"Duh," She said, turning towards me. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I was the only one awake?" I whispered, trying not to wake up Angel. I smiled a bit at her to keep her spirits up a bit.

She sort of, grimaced back at me. "So when do you think we'll get out of here?"

****"Er, well, I'd guess like a day or two depending on how much information camp has, and how they're traveling," I told her, trying to organise my thoughts at this ungodly hour.

She nodded and turned away from me, most likely trying to fall asleep.

I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. Angel didn't even wake up for the two hours I laid in my cage. I felt my eyes closing. _Sleep, finally._

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here's chapter 19. Here I am again apologizing for its shortness, 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!' Sorry, when we wrote it we weren't aiming for length. I do realize that the conversation between Emma and Alex is the same as from a couple chapters back, it's just hard to find things to write about in the School 'cause it's pretty self-explanatory. So, have a good holiday readers from the states, and have a good day to everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! BYE! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ~ Ryan

Flying. It's awesome! Horrifying, exhilarating, awesome. I love it. We had settled our differences, somewhat, and we were heading to the school. Max had claimed that she didn't want her flock anywhere near "those beasts with wings." Immediately, Lily freaked out about it. Apparently she loves horses and Pegasi. Note to self: never insult horses in front of her. Unless you want to get an hour lecture about what smart and beautiful animals horses are. I guess they are, but I don't like them that much.

"I can't _believe_ Max insulted horses." Lily said, annoyed.

"I know, I know," Ella said, playing the supportive friend. "But she's probably just afraid of them."

"Yeah..." Lily agreed. Wow, she must be really upset, she never, ever, gives up that quickly. We were following the flock, they actually sort of looked like birds from here. You know, big, misshapen birds, but still. We were gaining on them. Lets face it, they're smaller, but Pegasi just have more power than them. We would probably catch up to them soon. Lily probably wanted to just to annoy Max. Those two were too alike for their own good.

"Hey," I called. "We're getting kinda close, should we slow down?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to get yelled at.

"Nah, we'll just catch up to them again. We can tell them that you can't slow down a Pegasus." Lily replied calmly.

We continued to fly at a normal pace, but we were steadily getting closer and closer to the Flock. We were right behind them and they still hadn't noticed. All the sudden Sarge neighed, like, really really loud. Automatically the Flock stopped dead, spun around, and we ready to fight.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here!" Lily said pleasantly.

"Yes, charming," Ellie agreed.

"I. Thought. I. Told. You. To. Stay. Behind. Us." Max growled.

"We're technically behind you." Liam pointed out.

"That's not what I meant!" she spluttered.

"Yeah, sorry we're not farther behind you and all," Lily said, acting sorry. She actually looked it, that girl's a good actress. "But, you see... Pegasi are really fast, that's just how they are. You can't really slow them down, or they'll sort of stop in mid-air and plummet to the ground. And that's not really good, you know?"

Max glared but didn't say anything, preferring to turn around and concentrate on where we were going, rather than admit defeat.

"So, Ellie, don't you just love Pegasi?" Lily asked loudly so that Max could hear.

"Yeah! They're awesome." Ellie agreed, equally as loud. "I mean, they're strong, fast, and smart! Not to mention cute, what's not to like?" Max was practically shaking with anger. Time to stop them before we started fighting again.

"I thought you liked llamas better." I said acting confused, but my expression clearly said 'cut it out'.

"We do... But can you ride a llama?" Lily asked, obviously not getting the message.

"I guess not, but at least they know when to stop talking!"

"Llamas can't talk..." Oh, my gods, could I make myself anymore clear. She looked at me, thinking. I mouthed 'stop talking,' which just made her more confused. Can she not read lips or something?

"Lily, I think he wants you to shut your big mouth before you get into another fight." Liam explained.

"Oh, well you could have just told me that instead of giving me confusing messages." she told me. Ugh, seriously? Was she being serious right now?

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sirius as a heart attack." she said with a grin.

"In other words, pretty darn Sirius." Ellie said, also smiling. "Geddit, cause she's related to Sirius Black.**" **

"Whatever." I was ready to strangle both of them.

"You just don't appreciate our greatness!" Lily announced grandly.

"Shut up and keep flying. We're almost there," I told her. They need to be quiet, Max is gonna like, _hate_ them. They better go with it or I'll murder them. Just kidding, but they might need have an injury.

They _finally_ stopped talking and flew the rest of the way in silence. _Thank the gods!_ We landed in a clump of trees near a shopping center. FOOD! Just because Lily and Ellie may advertise that they love food, doesn't mean I don't like it either. As much as I like Liam's food, a good McDonald's or Burger King is awesome. You just can't replicate the greasiness. We stood along the trees as a car sped up to the ATM that was there. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, but I can tell you the dude was a jerk. A black car flew next to this one, and some weird guy with green hair started shouting with the man in the other car. They finally left, seemingly chasing each other.

"Is it just me, or did Ari have green hair?" Max thought aloud.

"He definitely had green hair, it didn't suit him though," Ellie agreed.

Nudge simply nodded. She didn't look like she wanted to share what she knew about it. Eh, not like I want to know anyways.

Max and the Flock started towards the ATM machine. Max looked at it and seemed to think.

The Flock all seemed to look at each other then at the ATM machine. Without saying anything, they all silently walked across the parking lot. Freaky, I mean come on, who can communicate without speaking? Ellie and Lily didn't blink an eye and quickly dashed across the lot after them. Well, I guess we better go too.

The ATM read 'Do you want another transaction?' "Get cash," Fang spoke up.

Max hit a button and 'Please enter the amount you wish to withdraw.' Came up on the screen. Max looked uncertain on how much to take out. "Sixty dollars?" She asked.

Fang wanted to take all his money, and everyone else agreed. Why does everyone want to steal? What did the guy do that everyone was so energetic about stealing his money? I guess they payed attention to what happened, unlike me. Whatever.

Nudge started doing a happy dance and began singing. "Oh, yeah, oh yeah! We're ri-ich, we're gonna buy a ca-ar, oh yeah!" Ok then, I'll leave her to it...

I turned my attention back to the ATM. It said we needed to enter a password. Well, I guess that's the end of being rich. Oh well.

My attention wandered. I get distracted easily, ADHD and all. The trees are really green, did you realize that? Hmm... No one ever appreciates the greatness of the trees' leaves. I should paint a picture. That would be nice, like a picture with a lot of green. And trees. I love trees. Trees, trees, trees. I should go hug them. They don't know how much they are loved.

So I was daydreaming when Lily snapped her fingers under my eyes. "What?!" I snapped, annoyed that she interrupted my daydreaming.

"Come on! We've got money, now we're g- OHMYGOODNESS! SQUIRREL!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"There's an adorable squirrel! Don't you just love them?" Lily said excitedly.

"Uh, sure, I guess they're cute." I stammered.

"Yep! Anyway, back to what I was saying." She said as if I interrupted her. She continued briskly, "We have money, so now we're going to get something to eat."

"Wait. How'd we get the money?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, should I have been?" Now I'm just trying to annoy her.

"Yes," She practically growled. "You need to be on alert! Anyway, apparently Iggy can hear really well, so he was able to get the password right." Lily explained.

"Ok, cool." I walked over to Liam, "So."

"So what?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. what do you think of the Flock?"

"Hmm... They're cool. Max is kinda... What's the word? I'll think of it later. She's like Lily and Ellie sort of, likes to be in control."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I told him. "But they're nice." I glanced over to where they were huddled. They looked at us occasionally. "I think they're talking about us." I observed quietly. They're not very discreet about it. They are so obvious.

"Yup, time to shake things up!" Liam said, walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, putting his arms around Iggy and Gazzy. "What do you say we get some food? I'm starving!"

****Max looked murderous, Fang calculating, Iggy and Gazzy surprised. "Sure! I'm really super hungry too!" Nudge told him happily.

"Ok, Lil, El, Ryan, get over here!" Ugh, that boy. Max looks like she wants to flay him. He better watch his back. I walked over to them.

"So where are we gonna eat?" I asked, hoping someone would say McDonalds. I love McDonalds.

"I dunno, we'll find out when we see a place," Ellie told me.

"Fine," I grumbled. Then I saw Max look at Fang and say something.

"We only need to borrow it for a few hours," He told her. "And we could leave him some money as a rental fee."

"We stealing that car?" Gazzy asked. "Lets."

"No. We're sort of thinking about borrowing it." Max corrected him.

"Like Grand Theft Auto!" He replied happily.

"We better 'borrow' it soon, I hear a chopper." Iggy advised.

Max glanced around, unsure. I guess she decided to steal the car, because she walked towards it. I couldn't hear what she said, but Iggy got in the drivers seat and Max opened the hood. Yay! they were hijacking a car! Fun times. Soon enough I heard the engine roar to life.

"Kay guys, on the Pegasi, lets move!" Lily ordered. Liam and I scrambled up while Lily and Ellie mounted Sarge and Snowfire gracefully. Why can't I do that? They make it look so easy... We waited until the Flock were all in the van and started to drive. But we had to wait a while. I guess they don't know how to drive. How old are they anyway? Finally, the van started to move slowly. It swerved slightly as it drove. I bet I can drive better than that.

"Ok, in the air people." Ellie said. We took off, and I remembered the amazing sensation of flight. We gained height quickly, so people would just think we were birds. I could just imagine the looks on theirs faces when they found out what we really are. But that's not allowed. "We're making a U-ey!" Ellie called. Ugh, enough with the sharp turns and turning around already! Do we even know where we're going?

"Another turn!" Lily told us a few minutes later.

"Do they know where they're going?!" I yelled.

"Dude, calm down," Liam told me.

"Yeah, keep calm and carry on, you know?" Ellie added.

"It's 'Keep calm it's going to be totally awesome!' or 'Keep calm and carry a wand," Lily corrected.

"Haha! Yeah, air five!" Ellie said. They air fived and continued laughing.

"Hey guys, I think we're stopping," Liam interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Lily replied. She's nice to him! Why not me?

"Cause you're kinda mean to her man." Liam told me. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did," He replied. I just shook my head and went into a semi-steep dive.

We landed behind some trees and bushes near a shopping center. Yes! they have a McDonalds! Woohoo!

"They're over yander," Ellie reported.

"Yup! Lets go crash the party!" Lily said excitedly.

"I'm up for that!" Liam said.

"Me too," I agreed. Lily and Ellie sauntered over, with Liam and me at their heels.

"So, how'd the driving go?" Lily asked Max with an obviously fake innocent voice.

"Perfectly fine, thank you." Max replied, trying to stare her down.

"Really? That's good." She replied airily, smirking at her. "But I couldn't help but noticed that you were a little swervey, and you didn't seem to know where you were going. Or how to turn, for that matter."

Max was literally red with fury. "Mind your own business!" She spat.

"It is my own business it I have to turn my Pegasus around every five minutes." Lily growled back.

"Hey, enough." Fang said, walking in between them and glaring at both of them. Max and Lily both narrowed their eyes.

"Don't tell us what to do!" They told him simultaneously.

"Woah," Gazzy muttered, amazed.

"You guys need to calm down." Iggy added soothingly. Have you ever tried to calm down a reall angry animal? It doesn't work so well. And Max and Lily were really angry animals. They started shouting their heads off, yelling at pretty much everyone. I guess they just lost their last nerve.

"LILY!" Ellie yelled at her, "Stop. Right. Now." She looked pretty angry.

Lily turned towards her and froze, like a deer in the headlights. Sorry, _llama_ in the headlights. What? It catches on after a while.

"You need to calm down, this isn't helping anyone." Ellie went on, in a soothing but authoritative voice. "We need to rescue Alex, Emma, and Angel." As soon as Max heard Angel's name she froze too.

"Uh, yeah." She stammered, trying to regain her composure. "Angel and the rest need us, lets just eat and go."

"But you were the one who was-" Gazzy began, but Nudge put a hand over his mouth.

"She is a time bomb right now." I heard her whisper. "Do _not_ set her off, no matter how much you want to." Gazzy nodded, and we all followed Max into McDonalds.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for today folks! I hope you all enjoyed it:) Feel free to leave a review: comment, critique, ramble, say 'hi', etc. Just say whatever. Thanks for all previous reviews! Tata!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~Ellie

So, a few people were staring at us after Lily and Max's freak out in the parking lot. No biggie, but apparently the Flock doesn't like attention. Max stepped up to the register to order, but I tuned her out, thinking. I really need to get Lily to stop messing with Max. She's usually really nice, but she has a mean side, and it's pretty bad. But maybe she was just blowing off some steam in the parking lot. We have been kind of stressed, worrying about rescueing Alex and Emma, getting the Flock to trust us, which she was not helping with, at all, and other things. Our year is pretty crazy. We're at Hogwarts from September to June, visit our family for a week before we go to camp, and then see them again the week before we go back to school. So we're home a total of fourteen days a year. Plus the holidays. And we're only thirteen and fifteen, that's a lot to handle. At least Lily got her O.W.L.s over with.

"El, what do you want?" Lily asked tiredly. She looked beat. I can't wait until we're back sleeping in our own beds.

"Uh... Double cheeseburger, medium fries, coke." I told her, only glancing at the menu.

"Ok." I barely heard her order, thinking again. How to get her to stop picking a fight with Max... Maybe if I just talk to her about it over lunch, just get her to be civil towards her. She doesn't even have to talk to Max, I can do that.

"Lets find a table." She walked over to a booth, set the tray down and slumped into the seat, exhausted. I sat down across from her and separated my food from her's.

"Lil, listen. I know that you and Max don't work well together, so how about you just don't talk to her. I can do the talking, and you can be in charge of Ryan and Liam, kay?"

"Sure, she just irritates me and I hate to see her giving orders like she's better than everyone."

"Look, we only have to work with them until we get to the school, then it's back to camp where we're totally awesome!" I told her with a smile.

"Yep! Can't wait!" She replied cheerfully, perking up.

"What you guys talking about?" Ryan asked, walking over.  
"Girl stuff," Lily responded nonchalantly.

"Ok then." He replied.

"Admit it, you're dying to know," I said teasingly.

"Ok, fine, tell me."

"No. Freaking. Way." Lily said.

"Girls," he muttered.

"Are awesome!" Liam finished his sentence.

"Thanks! You are now an official member of our club, we need to come up with a nickname for you!" I said.

"Yep! Lima, Li, Lia, Llama, Lycas." Lily agreed, testing out names.

"Lycas?" Ryan asked, curious.

"I miss Lord Lycas, so you shall now be Lycas!" Lily declared.

"Lord Lycas?" Liam looked confused.

"Long story," I told him. "Maybe another time."

"Yup, cause we have company." Lily said, glaring around the restaruant.

"Hot male models?" I asked. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Well, for one models don't eat, and two..." She glanced at the Flock, who looked tense. "They seem to think they're trouble, and they probably know who's good or bad better then we do." Max suddenly looked straight at me and our eyes locked. Her expression clearly said 'run.'

"Count of three, we slowly head for the door." I whispered. We got up and pretended to talk, threw our trash away and just got out of the door when all Tartarus broke loose. I saw the Flock running to the car, and I gave a shrill whistle. The Pegausi cantered over and halted directly in front of us.

"Everybody up!" Lily yelled. We jumped on and took off immediately. I glanced down to see the van speed off beneath us. It almost hit a trailer. Then it swerved off-road into a cornfield. I quickly turned to follow, in case they needed help. Lily flew right next to me, staring down at the van.

"They're gonna crash! Down, down, down!" We all dived and the second we landed they hit a minivan head on. I saw it as if in slow motion, they had just started to speed up when they hit the road, and the minivan was right in their way. The hood of the van crumpled and the side of the minivan was pushed in. Oh. My. Gods. Lily was at my side, running towards the wreckage. We heard Max weakly say 'Report.' Fang and Nudge said "Okay here."

We were closer now.

"I feel like, like pudding," Iggy groaned. "Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain."

"I feel sick," Gazzy said.

"It's ok, guys, we can get you-"

CRASH! People, very hairy people with claws and fangs, were smashing the windows. Without thinking, I immediately turned into a snow leopard. Beside me, I saw a flash of white fur. Lily had turned into a white tiger. I heard a few gasps, but ignored them, leaping at the nearest wolf-man. Lily snarled and swiped at a wolf-man with her long, deadly claws. I bit into one's arm, tasting it's foul blood. My reaction was to let go, but I held on, sinking my teeth in deeper and clawing anywhere I could reach. He let out a strangled shriek and fell to the ground. After a few minutes of clawing and biting, I looked around. There we too many. Lily must have realized this too, because she turned back to a human.

Turning back too, I looked at the wrecked van. Iggy and Gazzy were no where in sight, and Max, Fang, and Nudge were being dragged out of the van. They stared at us in shock.

"It's almost like you don't want to go back to School." A wolf-man growled at Max as we raced over to them, I could hear Ryan and Liam right behind us. As soon as we reached them I hear the sound of a helicopter, and our arms were pinned behind our backs. I probably could have turned back into a leopard and got away, but I couldn't leave everyone.

"What a touching scene," The wolf-man said. "We're all going home, just like old times."

* * *

"Alex, Emma! You're here!" I said, relieved.

"Yeah, but it's not that great." Emma replied. Max was talking to the little blonde girl in the cage next to Alex, Angel. Oh yeah, did I mention they put us in cages? Like animals! Well, it's fitting enough for me and Lily, but still, how degrading!

"You guys came! I knew you would, I just thought you'd be here to rescue us, not be stuck too." Alex told us.

"Yeah, wasn't part of our plan either." Lily replied ruefully. "Did you guys get attacked by wolf-men too?"

"Erasers," Emma nodded. "We couldn't fight them, they're not Greek monsters." She explained.

"So, what's with the cat business. Been to the school before?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Nope, this is our first time, and it hasn't been a very pleasant experience." Lily replied.

"We're animagi," I explained. "We can turn into any animal at will."

"Awesome!" Liam said. "I've always wanted to be an animagus, I would want to be a lion, or a bear, or a wolf!"

"Well, it's pretty complex, but Ellie and I were smart enough to figure it out." Lily told him.

"Legally?"

"No way, we'd be watched like hawks! We did it the marauders' way." I responded.  
"Awesome! Well, you are related to Sirius, so it makes sense."

"Yep!" Lily said proudly.

Max looked really confused, as did Ryan, Nudge, and Angel. Fang was sitting in his crate, arms around his legs. He looked like he wasn't even there. Maybe that was his way of protecting himself. Alex and Emma, of course, knew about this. Everyone in camp does, they've seen us running around and training as animagus's too many times to count.

"Well, it sure came in handy today," Max told us. "But there were too many, it's not your fault, you did the best you could. Thank you."

Lily looked surprised but smiled and said, "No problem, we couldn't just let them take you."

Suddenly we heard footsteps on the floor and Angel cowered. Max looked furious, narrowing her eyes and getting ready to spring out of her cage. A man bent down and peered inside. Max fell back, stunned.

"Maximum Ride," he said. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

Max glared at him as she seemed to come into more control of her emotions. He bent down and unlatched her cage. Lucky. Apparently Max didn't think so, she seemed tense as she stood up, and didn't look at any of us or say a word. As they walked away, she put two fingers behind her back. After they left I turned towards Fang, Nudge, and Angel.

"What's up with the two finger thing?" I asked, confused.

It means wait, a voice said in my head. AM I GOING CRAZY?! You're not going crazy, it's me, Angel. Oh, ok then. She can read minds/send thoughts. Good to know. Who was that guy? I asked, trying to direct my thoughts at the little girl.

Jeb, I saw her shudder slightly in her crate. He rescued us from the School four years ago. Two years later, he disappeared. We thought he died, but I guess not. Don't trust him. I won't. He doesn't seem very nice. Especially since he's here and wearing that ridiculous lab coat.

What to do now... Wait. I heard Angel's voice in my head once again. Ugh. That is soooooooooooooooooo boring. I know, just hang in there. There isn't much else we could do. Well what about. Uh, The obvious thing, escape. We already tried. I guess I'll just have to do what the magic conch told me to do, nothing. Huh? Angel asked, confused about my magic conch comment. Oh, nothing. Please tell me! Angel pleaded. NO! Sorry, not happenin. It was at this point I concentrated on singing the "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" song. The most amazing way to annoy people. Or get them away from your head. I mean, who would want to listen to that song unless you are part of it. I would! Angel said in a singsong voice. Oh my gods, are you ever gonna leave my head? Maybe... Wow. Thanks a lot. No problem! Gahhh! I continued singing the song, and Angel sang along while I looked around the room.

Lily was next to me, talking to Emma and Alex. Angel was next to them, moving around to the song as much as she could in the small space. Liam and Ryan were next to her, talking quietly. Nudge was staring off into space, quiet for once. Fang was in the very back of his crate, showing no expression, but his eyes gave him away. He was worried, angry, and a little sad. I'm pretty good at reading people's eyes.

The room itself was pretty big, with white walls and a white, tile floor. It was full of cages, some of them containing... experiments, I suppose. By the time I was done memorizing the room out of boredom, we were at 20 bottles of beer on the wall. I just realized that this song isn't completely appropriate for a six year old, but I guess she's been through too much to not be allowed to sing a catchy song about beer. About five minutes later we finished. Ok, I'm not singing that song again for at least a month.

So... I won't go into much more of my boredom, cause, well... It's boring. When Max came back, she seemed... angry, shocked, really angry, betrayed, angry. That's about it. Jeb locked her cage again after she crawled in.

"You ok?" Angel asked her. Max glanced at Fang and Nudge.

"Yeah, everyone hang tough all right?" She replied, looking at Emma, Alex, Lily, Ryan, Liam, and I also. Fang kept watching her, and I couldn't read his expression. After that... Well... More boredom. I'm so bored, that I'm bored of being bored! Can't be more bored than that.

"Bored, bored, bored. I'm so bored, bored, bored." I sang. It was actually kind of catchy. I kept repeating that, and soon everyone joined in. We were all getting into it when the door burst open. Three whitecoats and an Eraser entered.

"Very good," One of the whitecoats said, surveying us. The Eraser walked over to Max's cage and kicked it. "Hi Max, miss me?"

"Is the Director sure about this?" A woman asked. "It seems such a shame, there's so much we can learn from them."

"Yes," the third whitecoat who had not yet spoken said. "But it's too risky, especially with all the trouble these three have caused." He gestured towards Angel, Alex, and Emma. Max gave Angel a thumbs up, and she grinned.

"Not to mention their horrible singing," the Eraser added. "They were really off key."

"We were not!" Lily exclaimed. Here we go. "I'm sorry that none of us have taken voice lessons and aren't amazing singers, especially not after we haven't had water in about twelve hours," she practically snarled. "An I'm sure you're don't have an angelic voice either," she added, smiling sweetly at him. He growled at her and rocked her cage. "That was fun! Like a roller coaster!" She told him, and he kicked the door, bending the metal. Whoa, he's pretty strong. Then he picked up her crate and swung it onto a cart. It landed with a crash, and Lily gave him her death glare, which is so frightening that I can't even describe it. Soon we were all not-so-gently loaded onto the cart.

"So, where are you taking us?" I asked him conversationally. "A toy store? A candy shop? A park?"

"Sure, a park." He agreed.

"Cool, are we gonna play catch?" I asked.

"Yup, catch the mutants," He replied with a grin. Dude, two words: Tooth. Brush. I'm tired of calling him 'him' and 'he,' so he shall be... Squishy. And he shall be my squishy. Has anyone else seen that movie? Finding Nemo? Just me? Ok.

"Sounds fun Squishy!" I told him cheerfully.

"Squishy?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I needed to give you a name so I don't keep calling you 'he' and 'him' in my mind," I explained slowly, as if talking to a two-year-old.

He frowned at me, looking confused as one of his wolf-man friends started to push us down the hall. I waved my fingers at him cheerfully, and Alex gave me an odd look. She obviously doesn't know us. Cause that's just how we roll. I enjoyed our three minute ride to outside, humming the Star-Wars theme song. Angel giggled from her crate. She obviously found my thoughts amusing. Come to think of it, I do too! Wow, we are so alike! I mean, my thoughts entertaining when I'm bored, so it must be the same with her. Unless I'm going crazy, that's always a possibility... then again I've had the suspicion I've been going crazy for a while now... Enough rambling. BACK TO THE STORY! Yay!

We were outside in this weird courtyard thing surrounded by a tall fence and barbed wire. Max seemed to be taunting Squishy. Then she bit down on Squishy's finger.

"No! Squishy!" I sobbed.

Squishy turned to look up at me when Max let go of his finger and she took that time to rush out of her cage. Suddenly, a large shadow fell on us from overhead, and we all froze and looked up. Tons of hawks. And two of them were Iggy and Gazzy! Realizing that they were helping us, Max ran over to Nudge cage and got her out, and they proceeded to open all of our cages. Once we were free, I immediately turned into a snow leopard and launched myself on an Eraser. After beating him up pretty badly, I glanced around. The whitecoats and Erasers were all unconscious, and the hawks were gone. I turned back to a human and walked over to everyone.

"I know you'll fly, but how will we get out of here," Lily was saying angrily to Max.

Max was about to retort when her eyes widened, staring behind Lily. Apparently not all the Erasers were unconscious. Lily spun around to late, and the Eraser swiped at her shoulder. I heard a snap, and I figured that he either broke her arm or dislocated her shoulder. Oh no he didn't. Well now he has me to deal with. Even though she was hurt, Lily stupidly turned into a tiger and started clawing him as much as she could, I joined her, and eventually my fangs met his neck, clamping down and killing him.

"That's what you get," I told his lifeless body, phasing back. Lily was sitting down, with her arm hanging limply by her side, her face pale as a sheet. I quickly examined her arm. Dislocated and broken. Styx! That's not good. "Someone get a stick or something. Now." I snarled, and Ryan handed me a stick. "Lily? I need you to bite down on this while I pop your shoulder back in, ok?" She nodded weakly and took the stick, bracing herself. I grabbed her arm above the break, and quickly pushed up, and her shoulder was back in place. She had let out a small scream, but looked better now. "Her arm's broken, what should we do?" I asked the group.

"Here, let me," Max said, taking her jacket off. She cut a large section off, and grabbed a nearby stick. A few minutes later, Lily's arm was in a crude splint.

"Thanks," Lily told her, and Max grabbed her hand, helping her up. She stumbled and had to lean on Max for support.

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" Ryan asked, watching Lily with a worried expression.

"I can carry Lily," someone said. WAIT! It was MAX! Oh my gods. I was gonna say she could ride with me but... OH MY GODS!

So, with that settled (though I didn't get why Max wanted the responsibility of Lily) we all took off and made for Lake Mead.

* * *

**A/N: So, here ya are- Chapter 21. I'm so so sorry for the long wait. It has been utterly busy. We will try to finish over Christmas, because we're almost done. Weird. But I give no promises. Please review! Until next time-llamasandsnickuhsbahrs.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 ~ Emma

Ok, I have been epically confused since everyone showed up, and I don't normally get confused. Everything was happening so fast, I hardly know Lily, Ellie, Ryan, and Liam so when Ellie started taunting the Eraser, things got a little weird. Then Lily got hurt and Max was bandaging her. To tell you the truth, I didn't understand why everyone looked shocked at that. I hate not knowing things, it bothers me. A lot. Anyways, so here I am, on Sarge with Alex, trying to figure out exactly what happened. Oh, and we left our weapons there. I am not happy about that, I loved my sword. Maybe Ryan could make me a new one... Whatever. Lily and Max were talking and I strained to hear what they were saying.

"-you. Don't expect to hear that from me often-" Here Max chuckled a bit. "What gave you a change of heart?"

I couldn't hear what Max was saying, and couldn't read her lips either because she wasn't facing me. I got bored with eavesdropping, so I decided to ask Angel what they were saying.

_Angel!_ I thought in my head, hoping she could hear me.

_What?!_ She asked

_What are Max and Lily saying?_

_Uh... well Max is saying that she trusts you now, well Lily, Ellie, and them. And that she didn't think that she would get hurt for us... and then Lily said thanks, that hurts. Now they're laughing..._

_Okay, thanks Angel, that's all!_

_Bye!_ And with that, Angel withdrew from my head.

I talked to Alex for a bit about _The Hunger Games_ and fashion, but she got annoyed with me about that and started talking to Fang. Then I found Nudge. I think I just met my new fashion buddy. We talked for the rest of the trip about how orange is an amazing color and should be used more often.

We finally got to this cave that was too small for all of us, so instead we had to retreat to the ground. It started pouring just after we landed, making me miserable. Lily, Ellie, and the Flock relished in it. How in Hades could they enjoy that?! Rain soaks my clothes and makes them heavy. I retreated back into the tree line with Ryan and Liam. Alex hovered just in between the trees and the rain, hesitating before running over and joining me. We crashed under a tree until the rain subsided, the Flock, Lily, and Ellie shaking their heads like wet dogs, spraying me. Suddenly, Lily squealed.

"LLAMAS!" she started jumping up and down like a maniac, Ellie not far behind. Everyone but Ryan and Liam looked at them like they were crazy. Then we saw what they were freaking out about. There were three adorable deer not too far away, watching us.

"Um, those aren't llamas, they're deer," Alex said.

"I'm pretty sure they're llamas," Liam replied.

"I'm almost positive that those animals that we are looking at are deer," Nudge told him.

"I _am_ positive that they're llamas," Ryan said.

"I'm pretty sure that I can't see them," Iggy added.

"They're deer that you can't see Ig, not llamas," The Gasman said.

"They happen to be llamas!" Ellie yelled, but surprising the deer/llamas didn't move.

"They're deer!" I shouted back.

"Llamas!" Ryan retorted.

"Deer," Fang said.

"Llamas," Angel replied.

"They are obviously llamas, guys," Lily announced. "You just have to look deep inside yourself, and you will find the truth, that those wonderful, adorable animals over there," She pointed towards them with her good arm and looked on the verge of tears, for some reason, "are in fact llamas."

"She speaks the truth!" Ryan said, and Ellie, Liam, and Angel nodded.

"I don't understand," Alex said.

"Neither do I," I agreed.

"Ok, here's the story," Ellie began, and Lily sat down on a nearby rock, looking a little pale and queasy. Ellie continued to dramatically tell a story about Lily's mom seeing deer, but mistaking them for llamas. It wasn't that funny, but apparently everyone thought it was.

"So now whenever you see llamas, you can confuse people!" Liam added.

"I will definitely use it," Max told him.

Suddenly Fang said something, "Lily, are you ok?" He looked a little worried. We all looked at Lily, who was really, really pale.

"Oh yeah, just kinda dizzy and tired, and my arm hurts like Tartarus." Lily said calmly. Ellie rushed over to her just as she passed out. Fang and Ryan went over to help, they picked her up and laid her on the grass.

"Anyone have water?" Fang asked, Alex rummaged through her bag and grabbed a water bottle, then tossed it to Fang. He put some water on her forehead and wrists to cool her down. A little later she came to.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You sort of passed out," Ryan told her.

"Yay, I love fainting." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Do you feel ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, I only just passed out and have a broken arm, no biggie," she told me, annoyed.

"I can probably fix that," Alex said. Oh yeah, I forgot about the daughter of Apollo, healing thing.

"By all means," Lily replied, nodding towards her arm. Alex checked it out, did a few things, and boom! Her arm was better. "Much better, thanks," Lily said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Alex replied.

"Ever fainted before?" Liam asked Lily.

"Yup, it was not a fun time," she said. "Anyone have orange juice?" We looked at her, confused.

"Orange juice?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, or chocolate, anything with sugar really. Makes you feel better after you faint, you see, because your blood pressure drops, and sugar brings it back up."

"I have ambrosia and nectar," I offered.

"Even better!" She smiled. I gave her a little piece of ambrosia and a sip of nectar, and she looked better already. "Now I feel fine," she announced.

"Good!" Max replied. "I think we should stay here for the night, I don't really want to move you much even though you're better. That ok?"

"Sure, I like it here, there are llamas," Lily replied happily, grinning.

Ellie nodded swiftly, her hair flying in many directions and laughs could be heard all around at their antics.

Max began setting up camp with Ellie and Lily who had pulled out their tents. Soon the tents were up and we were sitting around the fire Max made eating the large variety of food Liam made. The Flock really seemed to enjoy Liam's food and kept asking for more. Not long after that everyone seemed ready to sleep.

Ellie got up and stretched then helped Lily up. "Any girls who would like to sleep in our tent are welcome, we'll make room." She pulled Lily with her into the tent, giggling madly for some odd reason.

I for one am going to see how much room they have before choosing where to sleep. I told the others this and walked over there with Alex.

"So how much room do-" I began to say poking my head into the tent before Ellie grabbed me and pulled me in. _Wo-ow_. I thought as I looked around the 'tent'. It was equipped with four bunk beds, a kitchen, a sitting area, a table... Basically everything you might need to make a mini house, somewhat like an apartment.

"How in Hades did you-" I began again when Lily waved a brown stick in the air. "Oh," I said, now understanding the situation. Magic. Alex had been pulled in as well and she was staring around the room.

"I call the top!" Alex blurted. I laughed and began to turn around back out of the tent to get Max, Nudge, and Angel, but before I got to the exit, Ellie grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled at me. "The boys can not know about this."

"What about Max, Nudge, and Angel?"

She thought for a moment before smiling at me. "Got it."

The next second Angel popped in, Max and Nudge right behind her.

"How did you-" I began but was once again cut off by motions of her hands. Ellie pointed at her head then at Angel. Ooooh. Right. Telepathy.

Lily all of a sudden got an evil look on her face. I would not want to be on the receiving end of her mischievous plans. She went to the door and shouted out "We're all staying here, the tent is bigger than it looks! No boys though. Toodles!"

That didn't make much sense, but I assume the boys' tent is normal sized and she is playing with them. I decided to explore a little. How could this be possible? It's fully furnished and fairly large on the inside, but from the outside it looks like a normal tent. Weird.

Then, out of nowhere, something white and sort of hard hit me right in the face. A few second later, I saw Ellie, grinning and holding a pillow.

"Ok then," I said and ran over to a bed and grabbed a pillow, followed by everyone else in the tent. Soon we had a full out pillow fight going on. I never realized how dangerous pillows can be. I mean, they're soft, right? But when you get whacked with one it really hurts!

"Ouch Lily! That hurt!" I said, whacking her hard with the pillow.

"Payback time!" She said. "Everyone gang up on Emma!"

Soon I was swamped with pillows from everyone until I was on the ground from laughing too hard and all the pillows. Don't worry though, I put up a good fight. I grabbed another two pillows and started hitting people with three. They started to back off and I was able to stand up.

"You guys ok in there?" Someone asked from outside the tent. One of the boys probably heard our screaming.

"Yep, all good, now leave us alone!" Alex yelled back.

"Fine, be that way," They replied then left, I suppose.

****"Rematch?" Max asked, and we all grabbed the pillows again and had another awesome pillow fight, this time without ganging up on anyone. We kept playing until we all eventually crashed onto beds, Angel and Lily were asleep within five minutes and Ellie close to it. Soon enough we were all asleep, hopefully dreaming peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Hello to all people of the earth! I apologise for not posting in forever, but life gets in the way and what not. Thanks for all reviews, they make us so happy! Happy Holidays! BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 ~ Liam

The girls all somehow decided to sleep in the same tent. How they all fit? I have no idea, and I don't want to know either. So I was just chillin', my mind wondering, thinking the oddest things such as, '_What kind of flower is that?_' or '_Why does Nudge talk so much?_' when I finally realized that Ryan was snapping his fingers in front of my face and the others were laughing.

I slapped his hand away and asked, "What are you all laughing at?"

That only made them laugh harder. "Nevermind, nevermind," Ryan called.

"Well, if you're laughing about the fact that I'm awesomer than all of you combined... You guys are weird because you should be crying, not laughing." They all looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry, but no one is awesomer than the Igster," Iggy told me.

"Yeah, and have you met Fang? He's like the coolest person I've ever met," Gazzy added, and Fang raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah!" Iggy shouted in agreement. "Wait... HEY!" Iggy launched off the ground and at Gazzy, who then ran for his life. Iggy started chasing him and we all just stared at them until Gazzy started chasing Iggy, and Iggy was screaming like a girl. At that point, Ryan and I started cracking up at them while Fang just shook his head muttering something under his breaht that sounded an awful lot like 'crazy'. After running around in a circle a couple times, Iggy started sprinting towards us sreaming, "FOR NARNIA!"

He got closer to us and finally skidded to a stop baseball style. "I WIN!" He shouted.

"Win what?" Ryan asked.

"The Game," I replied, and Ryan glared at me.

"Thank you so very much for making me lose the game." He said.

"The game?" Gazzy asked, stopping next to Iggy.

"The rules of the Game are very simple: If you think about the Game, you lose the Game."

"You made me lose the Game," Fang told me, looking completely serious. Then he gave a half smile, which I suppose is wild laughter for him. Soon everyone else started laughing. Then, out of no where, we heard screams. They didn't seem like the person, or people, were afraid, more like having fun. And it was coming from the girls tent. What in Hades could they be doing?

"Be right back," I told everyone and walked over to the tent. "You guys ok in there?"

"Yep, all good, now leave us alone!" One of them yelled back.

"Fine, be that way," I replied and walked away. "Their probably having a pillow fight or talking about their feelings," I told the guys when I reached them.

"Max doesn't do feelings, except anger, most likely the pillow fight," Fang replied.

"Or, you know, they're murdering each other," Gazzy offered.

"Well, you never know..." Iggy said seriously. "Lily and Max can get very violent sometimes."

"Especially Max," Gazzy added.

"You don't know Lily very well do you?" Ryan asked him.

"Yeah, you really don't know her. I think she can be pretty violent." I said.

"Whatever," Gazzy said with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Okay, well let's go," Fang said, getting up.

"Yeah," Iggy said, yawning as well.

"Night guys!" Gazzy said, leaping up into the air and flying towards the trees.

Fang just gave a small wave, and followed.

"G'night," Iggy said with a peace sign, then flew off after them.

"It's fine, just leave us here, all alone," I called after them.

"Well, night," Ryan told me and got into our tent, leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Was the first thing I heard in the morning. I flailed around a little, managing to get myself extremely tangled in my sleeping bag. Ryan sniggered at me, amused by my predicament.

"Gods, it's like, 10 o'clock already, why are you still asleep?" Another voice asked.

"Maybe because it's ten in the morning," Ryan replied, getting up.

"Yeah," I added, still struggling with my sleeping bag. "Who's up at that ungodly hour?"

"Us," The other responded, and I figured out it was Lily and Ellie. Obviously.

****"And you," Ellie added.

"Alright," Ryan replied, "You win this one," and the girls laughed.

"I seem to recall us winning everything, actually," Lily replied.

"Yeah yeah, you're the smart ones. we get it," I told them, finally getting out of the deadly trap that is my sleeping bag and glaring at the shadow of Ellie and Lily outside the tent.****

After Lily and Ellie left, Ryan and I got dressed and went outside and I made a really big breakfast of eggs, bacon, and orange juice for everyone.** (A/N: I LIKE WRITING LALALA! ~ less than three, Infamoushogwartsjaguar394) **After we all ate, we started talking about what we were going to do.

"Well, we could get moving back to New York..." Emma suggested.

"Why New York?" Max asked

"Because it's New. York." Lily replied, as if this explained everything, when it really didn't.

"What Lily was trying to say," Ryan began, glaring at her, "was that we came from New York, and that's where we plan to end up."

Max nodded and thought for a minute before saying, "We'll come along." The Flock looked at her like she was crazy.

"Max," Fang began.

"Nope, I made up my mind, we're going." She cut him off.

"I wasn't going to protest. I was going to ask what got into you."

"Me? I just realized how much I love New York. I mean, the big city, with tons of people to get lost in among crowds, and a great place to blend in," Max told him, oddly chipper. The Flock looked at Max even more strangely now, but she chose to ignore it, turning towards us. "So when do we leave?"

"I was thinking-" Ellie began, but got cut off by the rustling of leaves behind us. Beady red eyes peered out from the bushes. Like, _multiple_ eyes, as in more than one creature. Oh styx.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I'm super mega sorry for not updating in ages. We are back now though and we should update more often. Expect the next chapter in a week! Anyways, comment, review, and tell me your favorite character in this story! (To Infamoushogwartsjaguar394, I'm stealing that from now on :P) Until next time ~ llamasandsnickuhsbahrs**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 ~ Alex

Great. Just great. Eyes in the bushes are never good. "Back away slowly," I hissed, taking small, slow steps backwards, away from the bushes. A twig snapped somewhere behind me. UGH! Do these people not understand the importance of this! I turned around to silently scream at whoever stepped on the twig, but instead saw a whole bunch of dracaenae among the trees, somewhat hidden. I spun my head around in a circle (not like an owl for those who don't understand). Great. Wonderful. Awesome!

We are completely surrounded.

I looked at Emma and practically saw the gears turning in her mind. "Flock, what do you see in those trees?" She asked quietly

"Animals. Why?" Nudge asked.

"SHHHH!" Lily hissed.

Emma cursed under her breath and turned to Max. "Max, do you trust us?"

"Yes... Why?" She replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Then trust us. Fly up to that cave we were in before and stay there 'till someone comes to get you." She instructed, her hand slowly moving to her pocket where a small sword keychain lived. Max looked uncertain. She obviously could see how tense we all were.

"If you trust us, GO!" Ellie whispered loudly, she too was reaching for her weapon.

Max looked at Fang, had a silent eye conversation with him, nodded, then jumped into the air, spreading her wings. The Flock quickly followed, leaving us to take care of the monsters without them interrupting. Lily took Ryan and Liam aside and whispered to them urgently. Great, they aren't even trained.

Emma was already shouting out instructions, "Alex, Liam, and I will take the right side of the clearing and Ellie, Lily, and Ryan have the left. Divide and conquer. Lily, I want you to be 'in charge.' Give out orders, I'll handle our side. Ah styx, Ryan and Liam don't know battle plans. Oh well, make do with what you've got. GO!"

While Emma was telling us what to do, monsters entered the clearing. Dracaenae and hellhounds charged us as we ran at them, swinging our weapons. I rushed to the side and climbed the nearest tree, planning to shoot from a higher position. I took down monster after monster as they kept coming out of the forest. I guess it was inevitable, with so many demigods in one place, especially since the others had already been here.

Emma, Lily, and Ellie were shouting instructions to Liam and Ryan. I saw Emma glance up at me occasionally after she noticed an arrow fly by from nowhere. Liam and Ryan were pretty much blindly swinging at monsters, usually missing. Ellie was using her plant powers, which was surprisingly effective. Vines wrapped themselves around the hellhounds, but they eventually bit themselves free.

That's when Lily surprised all of us. She somehow summoned, or got her dad to summon, a bolt of lightening, which went straight into the center of the group of monsters. It's force caused everyone on the ground to fly back a little, but it was really accurate and only fried the monsters.

Too late, I realized I was falling. I frantically scrambled to grab a branch, the tree trunk, anything, but all I got was a fistful of leaves. Thankfully, Emma and Liam, who were closest, noticed and ran over to catch me. Otherwise there would have been some serious (sirius) damage.

"Thank you saviors of my life!" I screamed to them, becoming somewhat... hyper?

I turned to do a victory dance in the center of the clearing, but found my lovely view of the battleground blocked by a vicious, growling hellhound. Boy, that hound sure looked angry. And mad. And it looked like it had rabies. EEW! I'M GOING TO BE INFESTED WITH RABIES!

I stabbed the rabie infested beast with the arrow I pulled out of my quiver when the big, scary hound was distracted by my more appetizing friends behind me.

"BEAT THAT YOU SCARY BEAST!" I once again screamed. Then I saw the battlefield, full of monsters getting up from the ground. "For Narnia! Or the gods... yeah. Them too." I said before charging into battle.

The next ten minutes seemed to pass quickly. I slashed, shot, ducked, and blocked my way into the center of the field where my friends were fighting off monsters. Once I got there we all stood with our backs to each other fighting monster after monster for a while before they were all gone. GONE! POOF! They all just disappeared. Well, they could have done that a while ago.

I kept my arrows out and kept pointing it to different sides of the clearing, assuming that the monsters were planning to come and attack me.

"Alex... What in Tartarus are you doing?" Emma asked slowly.

"The monsters. They disappeared," I said, explaining my odd actions.

"Uh... Al..." Liam said, once again slowly.

"Yes," I snapped back. I'm getting annoyed.

"The monsters are gone because they are dead," Lily said really slowly.

"Ohhhhh... Right... I guess I forgot that detail..." And that was when all my friends started laughing at me.

"HEY! It's not funny!" I pouted.

"Yeah... It kinda is, Alex," Ellie said between laughs.

"LOOK! A LLAMA!" Ryan shouted.

"OMG! OMG!" Lily started squealing and jumping up and down with Ryan. "Llama llama llama llama!" They started chanting. And they think I'm weird. I don't freak out over llam- deer. We all turned and, sure enough, there was a llama. It was small and looked like it was hurt. One of it's hind legs looked strange. Great. I bet, just watch, Lily, Ellie, and Ryan will want to bring it with us.

"Aww, it's hurt! Poor thing," Ellie said, and started walking towards it slowly. The deer, fawn it looked like, cowered, but didn't run away. Ellie reached it and Lily walked over too, taking her jacket off. Very slowly, Ellie reached out to pet it, and it actually sniffed her hand. Like a dog! We'll name it... Rex! Wait, it's a deer, Rex isn't a good name for a deer. Bambi is much better! But what about Santa's reindeer? Cupid... Donner... Vixen... Yes! That's it, Vixen! It shall be Vixen and it shall be ours.

By the time I was done naming the deer, Lily and Ellie had got it wrapped in Lily's jacket. Poor little Vixen looked like he, or she, was about to pass out. Can deer pass out? Probably. Anyway, Vixen wasn't looking too good.

"Emma, take Steele and fly up to the cave and get the Flock, ok?" Liam told her.

"Sure," she responded and hopped on Steele and flew off.

"Lets see what I can do with you little guy," I muttered to Vixen. Lily and Ellie brought him to me to heal, daughter of Apollo and all. Though I don't have much experience with animals. I moved the coat so I could see him/her better. You know what? Him. I gently ran my fingers along the length of Vixen's leg. He shivered slightly and his leg twitched.

"Steady sweetie, it's ok, I'm going to help you, ok?" I mumbled to him, which seemed to calm him a little. Everyone had gathered around at this point, except for Emma and the Flock. I looked at Vixen's leg. It looked like something had bitten him. A wolf? Bear? Hellhound? How he escaped, I have no idea. The cuts weren't too deep, but he was bleeding a fair amount.

"Anyone have water and a towel or paper towels?" I asked, and everyone immediately started rummaging through their bags. Soon I had four people offering me either water or a towel. I grabbed one of both and started cleaning the wounds. When I finished, Vixen's leg looked a lot better. The bleeding had stopped and I was able to see the cuts better, which were only slightly deeper than I thought. I gently yet firmly grabbed the leg and moved it a little. Vixen, who had been lying quietly on her side, flinched and looked at me. Her expression said 'Why would you do that? That hurt!'

"Sorry Vixen," I told him.

"Vixen?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah, might as well call him something," I replied.

"Him?" Ellie asked, looking offended.

"Yes, him. He is in fact a boy, and I think that Vixen is a very fitting name."

"I like it." Lily told me.

"Yes! See, I gained Lily's approval, the Llama Queen. It's officially him name!"

"I like it too, but why is Lily the Llama Queen?" Ellie asked

"Because I'm worth it!" Lily announced grandly, living up to her title. "And I'm the one who called them llamas first. You can be the Llama Princess."

"So you're... My mom?" Ellie asked her with a strange expression. Lily sighed, and I went back to work while they argued.

I felt Vixen's leg again so I could see if there were any bumps or swelling. There were slight bumps by the ankle and knee, but they were probably just bruises. I searched through backpacks and found some gauze. Well, could've used this for Lily's arm, but ok. I wrapped around the entire leg and secured it with some safety pins. Then I wrapped Vixen back up in the coat.

I heard noises behind me and felt a cool breeze. I whipped around whislt exclaiming "JACK FROST?!" My eyes landed on the Flock tucking their wings in and Emma sliding off Steele's back. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I've gotten used to it, seeing as that's about the fifth time that's happened today.

"Jack Frost? Who's Jack Frost? That's a cool name. Is he your friend, boyfriend?" Nudge asked very fast.

"He's the guard- spirit of winter." I stammered. "I felt a breeze and it's warm out and I thought it was him but it's just you." I explained. They still looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Let me guess, you also believe in the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny," Max asked sarcastically.

"You mean the Easter Kangaroo? Of course, you don't?" Lily butted in.

"Well, seeing as we've never really had a childhood..." Max replied.

"Ok, calm down guys," Ryan said, acting all superior as usual.

Lily glared at him. "You know Ryan, I am the leader of this quest. I should be telling you what to do."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't start fights with the people we're traveling with," He retorted.

"Here we go again..." Ellie muttered under her breath. Thankfully neither of them noticed, or just let it go.

"I don't start fights, I simply ask people questions and they take it the wrong way!"

"Oh, sure 'ask questions.'"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when most people ask questions, they don't do it in a condescending way."

"So now I'm condescending. Care to list other things I do that you don't like?" I really hope Ryan doesn't fall for that, because that was more of a 'I dare you to do this and if you do I will murder you' thing than an actual request. Sadly, he did. When they both started yelling at each other and Lily looked like she was about to rip his head off (which she was fully capable of) I decided we should give them some room.

"Hey Emma, wanna meet Vixen?" I asked loudly.

"Sure," she replied, looking relieved, and walked over. Everyone else wisely followed suit. Vixen had fallen asleep and looked really adorable.

"So you guys rescued a dee- llama?" Nudge asked, correcting herself. "It's so cute! Vixen? Is it a boy or girl? Are you gonna keep it?"

"Yep, boy, probably. We'll take it back to Camp and see if we can convince Chiron. Though that shouldn't be too hard, I think he has a soft spot for animals. Being a centaur and all." I explained.

"Cool!" Angel said. "Can I pet him? What's a centaur?" She looked at me with those adorable eyes and innocent face. Oh my gods, she's like an angel! I get it! I feel like I'm really late at making that connection.

"Sure, he should be fine with that. It's a creature in Greek mythology, body of a horse, torso and head of a man." Angel nodded and lightly petted Vixen head.

"We heard you had quite a battle," Iggy told me, somehow almost looking me straight in the eye. How does he do that? He's completely blind, right?

"Yep," Liam replied before me. "We were fighting, then BAM! Lightning. Pretty horrifying."

"Uh huh," Emma agreed. "I had no idea Lily could do that." She looked at me as if to ask 'did you?' I shook my head. "Ellie was pretty awesome tripping people with plants."

"Thanks!" Ellie told her, beaming. "Plant power rocks!"

"Lightning, plants... How?" Fang asked quietly. That boy needs to talk louder.

"Oh, did we forget to explain?" Ellie asked. "Sorry! See, we're all sons or daughters of gods. Greek gods to be exact. One of our parents is a mortal and the other is a god, or goddess. My mom is Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Lily's dad is Zeus, god of the sky and such, Alex's dad is Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, healing..." she glanced at me and I nodded. "Emma's is Athena, goddess of wisdom, Liam's mom is Hecate, goddess of magic, and Ryan's dad is Hephaestus, god of... blacksmithing I think."

"Yep!" Emma agreed, "We go to Camp because we're safe there, from monsters, like the ones that attacked us. They follow our scent." The Flock looked confused.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird at first too," Liam told them. "Only monsters can smell it, don't worry. I shower daily. Of course I haven't gotten a chance since we left..."

"Ok Liam I think they understand." I said. Anyway, since we're children of gods, we sort of 'specialize' in the things that they stand for. I'm good at healing, Ellie's good with plants, Liam can do some magic and so on."

"I see..." Max replied with an expression that clearly said 'how much weirder can this get.'

"Hey, you guys have wings," Ellie responded.

"And you can turn into a leopard at will," Max retorted.

"Touche..." We all fell silent, and just stood around Vixen listening to the lovely sounds of Lily and Ryan screaming at each other.

**A/N: End of chapter! It's the Infamoushogwartsjaguar364 here! How are you guys doing today? I enjoyed writing most of this chapter, though I must give Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs credit. I hope you enjoyed the drama that occurred. Lily and Ryan have issues... It was fun to write, I laughed a lot. Then again I usually laugh a lot... I've been seeing some cute baby llamas lately, but that part was actually Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs idea. I just realized how long our names are and how long they take to type correctly. I am rambling now... LALALA! Anyone want to sing 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall? No? Ok... Have any of you seen Rise of the Guardians? If you haven't, it was amazing, you should, and if you have, WASN'T IT AMAZING?! I don't care that I'm probably to old to see and like it, it was awesome. That's were the Jack Frost reference came from, if you were wondering. Anyway, we love getting followers and reviews, so please keep that up! BYE!**


End file.
